Angel Eyes
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: Vegeta abuses Trunks for years, until he is found and rescued by Gohan, but at what price? And will he be sent back to his father when his secret comes out? Rated R for swearing COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Angel Eyes  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Summary: Yaoi. Vegeta abuses Trunks for years until he is found and saved by Gohan, but at what cost? And will he be sent back to his father when everyone finds out about his little secret?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!  
  
Warnings: Swearing, Child abuse, attempted suicide. Nothing else that I can think of. ^_~  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: pg 13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! just ask me first! ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!Reviews are always welcome!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery or a change in the narrator, it will go from Gohan to Trunks and then to me. `'These things here indicate thoughts.Gohan and Videl were married at one point but Pan does not exist.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hello. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I'm seventeen years old and the future owner of the worlds largest and most successful company to ever come into existence. Just another year and it, as well as my freedom will be mine, but until then I'm stuck here, taking the beatings of ten lifetimes from my father. Day in and day out. Don't feel bad for me or anything. It still hurts like a bitch when he does it, but I'm used to it.  
  
My mother died about two and half years ago, and Bra would have too, but she's a tough little saiyan, even as a baby she was tough. Well, tough enough to come out of that car crash with only a few broken bones anyway. She doesn't know what dad does to me all the time, and I don't tell her. He's her hero and I'm her big brother that protects her from the monsters in her closet, so what's the point of telling her that her father *is* a monster to be feared, and that in the long run her brother can't protect her?  
  
When I'm old enough I'll take her away from here. Or at least I'll *try*. I don't want to risk that he'll kick the shit out his "little princess" when she's old enough to take it, but I still doubt he ever will. In long the run she needs her father, so my feelings are pretty much mixed when it comes down to what I'll do about her. Maybe if he stops I won't try to take her from him, maybe I'm just being a chicken shit and am scared that he'll kill me slowly if I try.  
  
He most likely wouldn't beat her anyway, but I really don't want to risk it. The only reason why he does it to me is because as the new prince of saiyans, I'm expected to live up to his expectations, and I didn't do it.  
  
Soon after mom died, when I was fifteen, dad and I actually had a heart-to-heart talk. Just the both of us, father and son. I nearly pissed myself in amazement. It was mainly talking about how we were going to explain to Bra about how she didn't have a mom for when she was old enough, and how we would take care of her, but it was still great.  
  
That was where I made my mistake. I thought that we were bonding and that maybe I could trust him not to go nuts when I told him my little secret, but I did. I told my father that I was gay, and the very first thing he did was beat the living shit out of me for it, and no matter how much I begged him to stop or how many of my bones we both heard snap, he wouldn't stop.  
  
When he was done in what seemed like hours later, he gave me a senzu bean to heal my injuries, because they were too bad to pass off as something that I got in a spar. He told me that the only reason why he didn't disown me right then and there was because of my dead mother, and he made me swear on her grave to never tell anyone that he nearly killed me that day with his own fists.  
  
It was as if he broke on the inside when I told him. First his mate dies and cannot be wished back leaving him with a baby that he has no clue what to do with, and next his only son confesses that he's gay and won't be giving him an heir any time soon. It's not that I'm trying to make excuses for him or anything, I'm just trying to show you his point of view on this. I guess he just needed something to take his anger out on, and unfortunately that would be me.  
  
At first they wouldn't happen all that often, once or twice every two weeks at best if you can think of that as not all that often. I know at this point in my life I do. Then it got to be once or twice a week, and then three or four times a week, to once a day, *if* I'm lucky.  
  
Nothing stops him either. When he's in the mood to kick the shit out of me he does it. Trying to talk him out of it doesn't work, running away from home doesn't work, fighting back? Ha! That's laughable! Like I have the strength to do that.  
  
That time I ran away, I failed to think about Bra and her safety, and that's what I'm most ashamed of. I just grabbed some of the cash I had, threw some clothes in my backpack and left. I didn't think to go and stay at a friends house, which I suppose was a good thing in the long run considering what dad most likely would have done to the place if he'd found me there. Tousan found me in one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of the city, if you can believe that. Y' know, one of those places that people always think should be torn down, but no-one ever does it?  
  
I was living there for almost a week when he found me. It was winter and I was freezing, so I thought that if I were to use some of my Ki to make a fire then maybe he wouldn't notice. He did. I was alone in that building with him and there was nowhere to hide. Needless to say I was scared shitless. First he beat me while we were there, since no one else was around to see it. Then when he finally knocked me out, he dragged me back home and did it again when I woke up.  
  
We told everyone that I ran away because I was still depressed about moms death, and that I just needed some time to think. Obviously my allowance was permanently cut off, he almost never left me alone, and I had to start asking for his permission just to eat. To keep me weak enough to not want to run again, but those weren't the reasons why I never tried to run away after that. When I got home I caught sight of Bra in her crib, and I could have kicked myself with how stupid I felt. I left my little baby sister alone with our monster of a father, and I hated myself for it.  
  
She seemed fine, even happy to see that tousan was back, which is why I don't think that he'd her hurt her, but I still swore to not try and leave her alone again. So I never ran away again.  
  
When Bra was old enough to sleep in a bed I would crawl in with her to sleep, knowing that dad wouldn't beat me in front of her. I got out of a few weeks worth of shit-kickings with that new stunt. But all good things must come to an end as one time I woke up in the middle of the night to see my dad, just staring bloody murder at me in bed with her. I knew he was pissed off at what I was doing to get out of being beaten, he didn't like that I was using Bra to get out of it and he'd had enough.  
  
When he grabbed me by my hair and lifted me out of bed, he made sure to hold my mouth shut so I couldn't cry out in pain and wake her up. He then dragged me outside and *really* let me have it. It was as if he was trying to make up for the weeks of lost punching practice he'd had with me with the way he went at it.  
  
Once again, I needed a senzu bean to heal my many broken limbs, but he still wasn't done. He beat me again, but made sure not to brake anything and only left me with deep bruises and slight sprains all over. The type of things that I could say I had gotten in a spar, as a reminder to not try anything like that ever again.  
  
I never did try to sleep in her room again, but the beatings never subsided. After that the only way I could get out of being beaten without sending him over the deep end would be when I spent the night at Gotens, or when he came to sleep over. I tried to get him over as often as possible or to go to his place as much as we could, but dad would usually make up these little reasons that I just had to stay home for. Like babysitting Bra, cleaning my or her room, or studying for tests that I never had. Like he really cares what my grades are!  
  
I loved spending time at Gotens place the most. Everyone was so happy there and Chi-Chi-san always made sure that I was well fed. It was a piece of freedom to me, my time to forget my life and the Hell it is. Not to mention that fact that Gohan normally came over too.  
  
I was in love with him, and still am, and I hated being there and not being able to just tell them everything and beg to be saved, but I loved just seeing him. I couldn't do anything about my love for him though. If my dad kicks the shit out of me for just being gay, then he'll most likely disown me, kick the shit out of me, and then *kill* me if he knew I was in love with his rivals oldest son. That and I don't know how he feels on the subject of homosexuals to begin with.  
  
He was always great to me. When mom died he was there to try and comfort me along with Goten and some of my other friends, and this meant a lot to me considering we never really called ourselves close friends, but we were always on good terms and even had some deep conversations about certain things. He and Goten are about the only people I can call friends at this point in my life. Soon after my beatings started I stopped hanging out with the normal kids at school, because I didn't want to risk that they would find out about me and try to do something about it. Tousan would just kill them if they knocked on my door one day and demanded that he cut it out or else. So I only hung out with people who could fight back, just in case, and Gohan was becoming number one on the list.  
  
The day I found out about how he'd divorced Videl, I cried. I went home, layed down on my bed, buried my face in my pillow and just bawled my eyes out. I was sixteen when that happened. The truth was that I was ecstatic that he'd left her, that made him available. But the problem was, was that I knew I couldn't have him or even *try* to have him with my father around, and it was torture.  
  
Fate almost literally spit in my face with that. I was always trying so hard to get rid of my feelings for him and this wasn't helping. I had this little idea that If I could do that and be straight again, then my father would stop beating me and love me like a son, but when he left her I just snapped. Think of a three year old child, being placed in front of cookies, cake, ice cream, and toys, and then being told not to touch them. It really sucks, and my feelings only intensified.  
  
My father found me crying and insulted me for it. Saying that men don't cry but how I must've been some kind of exception since I was such a stupid little fairy. If only he knew how many times I would cry in that house, all because of him. I knew that he was going to beat me after taunting me, but I didn't really care as I told him he could fuck off and rot in Hell with the rest of his stupid saiyan race.  
  
He didn't appreciate that one at all, and I've never seen him so angered before. I was more afraid right then than I ever was when around him in my entire life. I woke up from my beating two or three days later in the Capsule Corp hospital wing, and when I did he just kicked the shit out of me again. That time there were no senzu beans for me to take away the pain, and once again he made me swear on my mothers grave not to tell.  
  
Tousan just told everyone about how we had a tough spar and an energy beam that came my way and was too strong for me to handle. I had to sit in a wheelchair for a week until Goku-sama could track down a senzu for me to take and get rid of the pain with. Sometimes I really wish that he was my dad. At least he loves his sons.  
  
Another thing I always used to hear about was how Mirai Trunks came back from a horrible future to save us all, and how he wanted nothing more than just Vegeta's love and respect. Technically he is what I would have been if mom hadn't invented the time machine, so I sometimes wondered if he was gay and in love with Gohan too. In his time Gohan and Vegeta had died, so if he was in love with Gohan then he had to suffer against the androids without him, but he was also spared from his father's wrath. Whereas I have Gohan in my sights almost everyday, but get the shit kicked out of me everyday too. I guess my life was meant to suck no matter what time I'm in, huh?  
  
Right now I'm lying on the damp grass of my backyard, with small streams of blood coming out of my nose and smearing on my face. It's getting dark out because it's sundown, and my father has pinned me down...and he's beating me again. A while ago he found out that ducktape comes in handy for keeping me quiet while he holds my hands above my head and pounds me into the ground with his free fist. Kami I hurt right now.  
  
He only takes me outside to beat me because he doesn't want to brake any of kasaans old things, but lately he's been getting careless. He used to wait until it was completely dark out before he did this, but usually when he just couldn't wait he'd drag me out around sundown, where no one could see and then proceed to kick the living shit out of me.  
  
He's using more energy than normal this time, but I hardly notice as my face and body start to feel almost numb after all the abuse taken from his fists and knees. That still doesn't stop the agonizing pain I feel as he knees me in the side, cracking a rib or two, and then continually punches my tear and blood stained face. And to think, he's just getting started.  
  
I try to beg him to stop, to just this once let me go easy, but all he can hear are my muffled cries of pain that just barely make it through the tape. He just uses the stuff because he can't stand my begging, he thinks it makes me weak. He honestly couldn't give a shit if the neighbours heard me scream. I mean seriously, if they were to call the cops, what would they do? Put him in cuffs and take him away? Not even in my wildest dreams.  
  
"Stupid little faggot! It's all your fault!" He screams at me in rage, as he lets go of my arms, quickly grabs my shirt and slams me into the ground *hard*. It knocked the wind out of me and it's getting hard to breath through my blood clogged nose. My arms are too weak for me to even try and get him off with anymore as they lay almost dead at my sides, I think he broke one of them, but I'm not sure anymore.  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut through the scorching pain shooting through my body, and the hot tears on my face as I turn my head to the side. I don't want to see his cruel and unforgiving face as he does this to me. Fathers are supposed to love their sons, aren't they? `Kami, please let him be done soon! Please let him be done soon!' I pray silently.  
  
Dad blames me for moms death, that's why he always says that it's all my fault. He's blamed everything on me since the beatings started. I'm starting to blame myself for it at this point too. That day she died, I told her about a cool movie that came out, and she told me she would pick it up with the groceries.....She got into the crash and died on the way there. Her death was instant and painless, I can be thankful for that much. Whereas ironically my life is long and painful. My punishment I suppose.  
  
As if out of nowhere I can sense high level energies approaching at top speeds. I open my eyes wide with surprise. It's Goku, Goten and Gohan! More hot tears slip down my face as I feel them coming, especially at the thought of Gohan seeing this.  
  
I look up at my dad just in time to see another fist connect with my cheek and my head whips to the side painfully. `I guess he doesn't know their coming.' I think to myself dizzily as spots cloud up my vision from the blow. If he knew they were coming then he would have pulled me up, shoved a senzu bean down my throat and threw me in my room until we could continue with this later, but right now he's obviously too preoccupied to notice their rising Ki's heading this way.  
  
They must've sensed his rage engulfed Ki and wondered what the hell he was doing. The only thing I can do to keep from being killed when he beats me is raise my Ki along with him until it just slowly drops with each blow, it only looks like a spar from a distance, but with how low my Ki is now I really doubt that they can sense me at all.  
  
Part of me wants them to see what my father is doing so they can save me, but the other part screams at me to struggle harder and warn him that they're coming. I don't want to be seen as the weak and pathetic freak my father's always calling me, and Bra can't know about this either. She has no mother, she *needs* her daddy!  
  
`Stop it! Stop it already, they're coming! They'll see you!' I try to scream at him, but once again all he can hear are the muffled sounds of my pleas through the tape on my mouth as he continues to punch and slam me into the ground. Just as I think things can't get any worse, I look up at him one last time to see him getting his fist ready for another blow, and it was glowing an angry red from too much of his Ki. My eyes widen in fear as he quickly brought it down on my face, and then everything went black.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What do you think he's doing, tousan?" I call out to my father in the air as we make our way over to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'm not sure, Gohan." He replies to me. "I can't see how he could be sparring there's no other signature there."  
  
Just as I'm about to respond to that, Goten speaks. "Maybe he's just training by himself today. Trunks looked a little too beaten up for it yesterday, so he could be just giving him a break."  
  
`That's seems pretty reasonable.' I think to myself, but something's still bothering me. I've got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that won't go away and just seems to intensify with the closer we get to our destination. Something's wrong I can just...feel it.  
  
The large dome building that is Capsule Corp finally came into view over the horizon, it's shape highlighted by the almost completely set sun. Bulma had left the vast building to Vegeta in her will when she had died a little over two years ago, and he and his family still lived there.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Goten asks as he points to the back yard. I as well as my father look down into the vast yard to see a truly horrifying sight. I immediately gasped in horror as I watch Vegeta throw several punches and kicks at Trunks, while pinned down beneath his father and unmoving. Rage filled my soul at the sight, as I quickly got a Ki blast ready in my hand and prepared to launch it at the sick son of a bitch for what he was doing.  
  
"Gohan, no!" Tousan calls out to me. "You could hurt Trunks!" He says frantically.  
  
I seriously doubt that I'll end up hitting the boy with an energy blast that has Vegeta's name written all over it, but I still put it away in annoyance as my father turns to land and then yell at the prince for what he was doing to his only son. Goten and I follow closely behind, wanting to check on our bloody looking friend.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing!?!?!" My father screams in rage as he lands not five feet from ground zero. Vegeta stops and looks up in confusion but then quickly backs away from his son at the sight of us. The bastard was lucky, if he'd stayed there any longer then I would've charged at him.  
  
My father looked down at Trunks' unmoving and broken looking form before he gasps in shock. Neither I or Goten could see how bad he was from behind our father, so we both move up and look down.  
  
My heart went into my throat at the sight. It was so bad I wanted to cry. He was just lying there, a broken and crumpled heap on the grass. His arms were sprawled out on his sides and there were deep bruises *everywhere*. One of his arms appeared to be broken and he had blood streaming out of his nose and all the other cuts he'd received from the blows he'd taken, and it was just smeared all over his body.  
  
The sickest thing was the duck tape over his mouth. I knew what it was there for, to keep him quiet in case he cried out for help, what else could it be for? A quick glance in my fathers and younger brothers direction told me they knew what it was there for too as they glared daggers at the saiyan prince, who was now standing proudly and sending them looks that suggested he really didn't know what they were so angry about.  
  
Goten was the first to react. "YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" He screamed in utter rage as he tried to run over to him to kick the shit out of him for what he'd done to his best friend. Tousan had to quickly grab him and hold him back. "Goten, stop! You'll never beat him, he's too strong for you!"  
  
"I don't care! Let me go!" He yelled back at our father while he struggled in his hold. Vegeta just continued to stand there, unmoving and silent with his arms crossed.  
  
I was in a state of shock. Why did he do this? What could be the reason for binding your own son and then beating him like that? "Oh Kami." I whispered in a mixture of shock and horror as I knelt down and gently placed his head on my lap. I just ignored my little brothers cries for revenge as I gently peeled off the tape that covered his mouth, and wiped away some of the blood on his face.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath through his mouth when it was off, I guess he was having trouble breathing when it was on.  
  
"Why did you do this, Vegeta?!?" I heard my father demand while still holding Goten at bay. He just shrugged his shoulders. "The little fucker earned it." He replied simply.  
  
"Vegeta what the Hell are you talking about!?!?" Tousan screamed. "He's your son! There is nothing anyone could ever do that would deserve something like that!!"  
  
"He did." He replied simply. I would have charged him in my own blind rage, but right now I was too busy cradling the younger demi and checking him for any other injuries that we might not be able to see, and dropping his head and running after that pig headed fuck wouldn't do too much to help.  
  
"Well it's going to stop, Vegeta! I don't believe you!" Tousan cried out in a sickened tone. "How could you do something like this!?!? Have you ever beaten Bra!?!" He asked quickly in the sudden fear that if he could beat his own son then beating his own daughter wouldn't be too far fetched. Vegeta looked enraged at being asked something like that. "Of course not! Unlike that little kisama I actually *care* about my daughter! And don't *ever* tell me how to discipline *my* brat, Kakkarot!"  
  
All of our faces dropped in shock when he said that, and Goten stopped struggling. This was his idea of discipline!?!? "How long have you been doing this?" I ask in a state of complete shock. For all I knew he'd been doing this to Trunks for his entire life, and the thought scared the Hell out of me. "That doesn't concern you." The prince replied simply.  
  
I look over at my father to see a sneer on his face, as hard as that may be to picture it was there. "It concerns us now, Vegeta. I'm not letting you do this anymore, I'm taking him home with me." He said simply as if there would be no arguments on the subject.  
  
Strangely enough, there weren't. Vegeta just stood there, but we could all tell that he was thinking about what my tousan had just said until he finally replied. "You want the stupid little fucker? Then take him! I never wanted him to begin with." He said heartlessly before continuing "And if he tries to come back here, I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said simply as he headed back into the house.  
  
"I'm coming by tomorrow to check on Bra, Vegeta!" Tousan calls out to him as he leaves. Vegeta stoped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to face us. "I already told you, I care for my daughter. If you have any ideas of taking her too, then you had best come tomorrow prepared for a fight." He snarled before walking away and back inside.  
  
Vegeta is gone now, so I return my attention to the young man still sprawled out before me. I can't take the sight of him much longer, he *needs* to be healed! "Tousan, do you have a senzu bean on you?" I ask.  
  
He and Goten turn to face me and my dad sadly shakes his head no. "I've got one in my room." Goten quickly says, trying to help in any way he can, and I see my father smile proudly. "That's great! Lets go then." He said while quickly coming over and gently picking Trunks up.  
  
For some reason I'm annoyed with this. *Very* annoyed. I want to be the one to carry him home, and I don't fully trust that dad won't get clumsy and maybe drop him or bump his head into a doorframe. I try to shake the ridiculous thought from out of my head as I watch dad take off into the air with him with Goten following closely behind, he was being gentle so what was there to worry about?  
  
************************************************************  
  
I can hear voices. Fuzzy sounding voices. All around me, and their filled with worry. I try to concentrate on where I am, and all I can tell is that I'm in a bed. `I must be dreaming.' I think to myself sadly. Normally I have these crazy dreams of being safe or free after my father beats me into a coma, this time was no different.  
  
I feel something small being pressed against my lips, and a male voice say: "Eat this, you'll be healed." My heart has just gone into my throat. `Oh no! It's tousan!' I think to myself in total fear. He has a senzu bean and if he gives me that then he'll just beat me all over again! I press my lips closed as tightly as I can and try to turn away, but a hand is placed on my forehead to hold me still, but I still don't open my mouth. `Go away! Please, just go away!'  
  
"Please, Trunks, you have to eat it." Another male voice says softly and full of concern. I think for a moment while trying to unscramble the sound. Tousan wouldn't sound worried about me. Where the Hell am I? It kind of sounds like.....Gohan!  
  
I immediately relax and can feel tears building beneath my closed eyes as I open my mouth a crack to let the tiny bean in, and as painful as it is to do, I chew it and swallow. This would be the first time in years that I'm not afraid of taking one of these. I can feel a surge of relief from the awful pain quickly spread through my body as the bean takes its effect and I'm healed.  
  
I open my eyes wide and blink a few times before sitting up to look around the small room I'm in, it's Gotens. Gohan, Goten, Goku-sama, and Chi-Chi-san are all surrounding the bed I'm on and are looking at me with worry. My face falls and tears gather in my eyes as I realize what had happened. I'm at the Son's house. They saw what he was doing to me and now they know how weak and pathetic I truly am.  
  
They all look at me in disbelief for crying. I don't blame them. In a way I'm free from that monster but now I'll never get to be there for Bra or watch over her. He did it, he finally did it. My father disowned me and now I'll never have his love.  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut to try and stifle the flow, but my tears show anyway as they pour hotly down my face. "H-he disowned me, d-didn't he?" I choke out through my sobs. Just saying those words makes me sob even harder. Everyone in the room looks stunned at my question, but only because they don't understand.  
  
Chi-Chi-san was the first to snap out of it. "Oh, you poor baby!" She cried out while pushing the others out of the way and hugging me close in that soothing way only a mother could pull off. I hug her back as I bury my face in her shoulder for no one to see and just bawl. She rocks me a little and makes shushing sounds as if I were a baby. I like that, it reminds me of how my kasaan would hold me when I was young and in some kind of pain.  
  
"Trunks....why was he doing that to you? What was going on?" Goku-san asks me softly.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Trunks....why was he doing that to you? What was going on?" Tousan asks him softly, while kasaan rocks him like a baby. When we got back she was pissed off at how long we were gone for, but when she saw Trunks, broken and bleeding in my fathers arms, she immediately went to get the bandages and tried to find the spare senzu bean for him.  
  
Trunks pulled his head up from kasaan's shoulder and he sniffs a bit. Goten looks shocked, he's never seen his friend like this, I can tell. Between the two of them, he was always the tough one. But what really shocked me was how he replied. "H-he always does that." Was the choked response.  
  
All of our faces fell in complete shock. "He beats you?" I whisper to him in shock. It was obvious to us that he was beating his son when got there, but being told that he *always* does it was just something else. Father was trying to come up with these little reasons about how there must've been some kind of mistake on our way here. Like perhaps he was being controlled again.  
  
When Trunks slowly nodded his head I wanted to fly back down to Capsule Corp and kill the sick son-of-a-bitch, but the need to stay and comfort the younger demi was just too great. So I went and sat down next to him on the bed while my younger brother stands at the end. "How long has he been doing this to you?" I whisper, fearful of what the answer would be.  
  
Trunks hesitated. He felt ashamed speaking about it, I could tell that much. It wasn't uncommon for a victim of abuse to not want to speak about it, but in order to heal he *needed* to tell us. I frowned when he didn't answer. "Trunks please, you have to talk to us." I tell him in a more determined voice.  
  
He looks at me and seems to understand where I'm going with this, so he answers. "Everyday, for the past two and a half years." He says quietly. "Shortly after kasaan died. S-sometimes he would give me a s-senzu bean so he could do it again too." He choked out while kasaan hugged him closer for comfort.  
  
I can't believe it. This was something that wasn't uncommon for him at all. Everyday for the past two and a half years?!? And he would use senzu beans on him so that he could just start again!?! That's fucking disgusting! Even for Vegeta to find an evil way to use something so pure for torture is just beyond me! `He did it though.' I think to myself in shock. `That sick bastard was torturing his own son!'  
  
"W-why didn't you tell someone?" Tousan asks in shock. Trunks wiped away a few of his tears before he answered. "H-he made me swear on kasaans grave not to, and I-I knew that if I did it would just start a big fight and wouldn't do any good anyway."  
  
"That's not true!" Goten yells in anger, that his best friend didn't tell him about this sooner so he could help. "We only just found out about this today, and you're here with us now! Trunks we would have done something about that bastard! We would have helped you!"  
  
I know that he's only trying to help, but right now his frustration isn't helping the situation out at all, and I'm stuck trying to fight off the urge to slap him in the back of the head. I work at a highschool and I've dealt with a lot of problems that the students would come to me with, and the basic number one rule when trying to deal with a personal problem that a teenager could have is to never yell at them to get your point across. No matter how stubborn they may be.  
  
I turn back to see Trunks starting to sob again, and it breaks my heart to see tears coming out of his blue angelic eyes. Wait. Did I just call them angelic? Oh well. I suppose that eyes that blue could only be described as angel eyes to begin with anyway, and there *shouldn't* be tears of pain in them! "I-I know, i-it's just that I-I didn't want to leave Bra!" He cried out in a desperate explanation as more tears flowed down his face.  
  
I'm relatively shocked at hearing this, but in the back of my mind I kinda saw it coming. Another reason for not reporting abuse, aside from the shame the victim can feel, would be the fear of leaving a family member alone in that environment. `He stayed for his sister.' My mind whispered sadly.  
  
"Trunks, has he ever harmed Bra?" Tousan asks carefully. If he has, then I knew he'd being going back for her too pretty quick. We all hold our breath, waiting for the answer, only to let it out when he shakes his head `no'. "He loves Bra, and he would never hurt her. She reminds him of kasaan too much." He whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask to be on the safe side. He nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure. I used to sleep in her bed with her so that he wouldn't beat me, because he never did hit me in front of her." He explained slowly. Goten finally speaks up. "Tousan, do you think we should go and get her, just to be safe?" He asks slowly. Dad sighed sadly when he heard that. "Vegeta would put up a pretty big fight if we tried to take her, and most likely destroy the whole city just to stop us too.......we can't." He replied with regret.  
  
"That's alright with you, right Trunks?" He asks him slowly.  
  
He just sighed and nodded his head slowly. "She doesn't have kasaan around for her, and she loves tousan too much. I think it's better for her to stay with him right now anyway." He said sadly.  
  
Kasaan then kissed his forehead lovingly. "Well you're going to stay with us. You're my best friends son and that makes you family." She said in a motherly voice.  
  
He sniffed back some more tears when he heard that. "You really want me to stay?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course!" My father said happily. Obviously he'd be delighted with this new arrangement. It meant another sparring partner would be around for him. "You can sleep in here with Goten, sorry but we don't have any guest bedrooms." He said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm just glad I have a place to stay. Thank you." Trunks replied quietly.  
  
Tousan put a hand on his shoulder for more comfort. "Don't worry about it, Trunks. We'd do this for you anytime, and your welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Vegeta won't ever harm you ever again while your under my roof." He said reassuringly.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I smiled lightly at hearing this. "Thank you, Goku." I said simply, truly not knowing how to express the gratitude I feel.  
  
Chi-Chi-san spoke again in her motherly voice. "Did you eat anything yet, Trunks? I can make something for you if you haven't."  
  
I inwardly cringe at the offer. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving, but I don't want to be anymore of a bother than I already am, so I politely turn it down. "No thank you Son-san, I had a lot to eat earlier."  
  
Everyone in the room seems to look at me suspiciously, and I gulp at my own stupidity. Three saiyans in the room and a woman whose lived with them for over half of her life, I should've known they'd catch my lie. Saiyans *never* turn down food, hungry or not.  
  
Gohan leans in a little closer and looks me in the eye. "Trunks, are you lying?" He asks softly and sternly at the same time.  
  
A shiver goes up my spine at how close he is, and all I can do is make a stupid sounding: "Uhhhhh....." Luckily they seem to take that sound as if I'm trying to stall for something, and Gohan sighs.  
  
"When was the last time you ate, Trunks?" He asks knowingly, while sitting straight up again and crossing his arms. Just then my stomach growls *loudly*, proving how hungry I really am.  
  
`Shit!' I think to myself. The very last thing I need is to be seen as something that needs to be pitied, although I do like the attention that Son-san is giving me. I sigh tiredly, I'm sick of lying and hiding things from people I know I can trust. "Yesterday morning." I answer bluntly.  
  
Everyone in the room just looks at me in shock, until Chi-Chi-san grabs me by the arm and roughly pulls me out of bed. "You poor thing! You must be completely starving!" She cries out while dragging me into the kitchen and pulling out a frying pan from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Jesus, Trunks, didn't your dad feed you?" Goten asks in shock as they follow me into the kitchen. "Goten watch your mouth!" Son-san yells, as she gets out some cut and peeled potatoes and sausages and putting them into the pan to cook up. My mouth can help but water slightly already, at the thought of her good cooking.  
  
Goten just ignored the scolding as he asked me again. "Seriously pal, why didn't you eat?" He asks, while sitting down at the table with me. Goku and Gohan join us while waiting for an explanation. Gohan sits on my other side and puts a hand on my back for support. I feel heat running through my body at his touch, and lower my head so no one can see my blush.  
  
"You can tell us, Trunks. We won't think anything bad about you." He says while removing his hand. My blush is still there so I don't raise my head, unfortunately they take this as a sign of shame. It partly is, but I just don't want to embarrass myself.  
  
"Well, dad obviously doesn't cook, he lets the robots do it, but sometimes he just....won't let me eat." I say quietly. Now the shame sets in. I can't believe I let my tousan do all that to me, but I had no other choice, right?  
  
"Damn bastard." I hear Gohan mumble angrily. I smile at him, I'm so glad he doesn't think I'm weak. Or at least it seems that way so far. A quick look at everyone's facial expressions tell me that they're thinking the same.  
  
Just then Chi-Chi-san then comes back with four plates of food stacked in her hands. She sets the one that's filled with the most in front of me and then places the others in front of everyone else to eat. All I can think of at this point is how good it all looks and how the Hell did she make it all so fast?  
  
There's so much food on my plate that it looks about ready to topple over. I try to be polite and eat slow, but after the first bite I can't help but quicken my pace as my hunger returns in full force. Soon I just grab the plate and start to inhale the food at a pace that's considered quick even for a saiyan.  
  
************************************************************  
  
`Poor kid.' I think to myself sadly as I watch him inhale the food at mach two speeds. `I can't believe Vegeta wouldn't let him eat!' I think to myself furiously. He of all people knew about how painful it was for a saiyan not to have food!  
  
It's so hard to believe that all this pain and suffering was happening to one of our closest friends without anyone noticing. I watch as he grabs a glass of milk that kasaan sets down for him and downs that too. She quickly grabs his plate and refills it while he tries to speak the words "Thank you, Son-san" with his mouth still full. She just smiles sweetly at him as she gives him his second helping.  
  
I'm barely touching my food, and so is tousan and Goten. I suppose we all just feel a little guilty about having it all the time whereas he didn't. How ironic is that?!? The richest kid in the whole damn world is the one to starve while we've always had more than enough with dads Tenkaichi Budakai winnings. The only real reason why kasaan gave us something to eat at so late at night would be so that Trunks wouldn't feel awkward as he ate. She hates it when we try to snack on things, because that usually means emptying out the fridge.  
  
He's still trying to be polite though, we can all tell after he stops with only his second helping finished. He could have easily taken in two more plate fulls even if he wasn't hungry, but no matter how much mom insists, he says he's fine.  
  
After kasaan gives us all the death glare for not eating, we quickly finish up and leave the table. Goten goes to get a spare blanket and futon, but tells Trunks that he can have the bed tonight. I'm glad they're such good friends. This will make things a lot easier for him.  
  
"Trunks, I'm going to drop by Capsule Corp tomorrow and check on Bra for you, alright?" Tousan says softly while he and Goten get ready for bed. "Thank you, Goku-san." Trunks replies softly. "And I'm also going to pick up some of your stuff while I'm there, too. So you can have some of your clothes for while you're here." Once again, Trunks politely thanks him and we both leave the room so they can sleep.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright, tousan?" I ask softly before I leave for home. I have to go, but the need to stay and protect the younger demi is strong, even though I know that my father and brother are here should anything happen.  
  
"He should be fine as long as he stays here with us, Gohan." My father says softly. "I just don't get it! Why would Vegeta hurt his own son like that?" He asked, still in shock and amazement. I don't really blame him. We all thought that the prince had changed his ways, but how he acted earlier and what he did proved how far off we truly were.  
  
"Do you think it could be something that just happened from Bulma's death?" He asked me while walking me to the door and opening it.  
  
"I don't know, dad. Even if it was it was no excuse to--"  
  
"I know that, Gohan." He says quickly to calm my thoughts. "I'm just trying to find out why. Maybe if we do that we can try to fix things a little. I mean, I wouldn't let Trunks go back there, but maybe we can still fix things."  
  
I sigh tiredly as I walk out the door. That's my dad for you. Always trying to help and fix other peoples problems. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him." I say slowly. He nods his head for a response.  
  
"I'll see you later, Gohan." He says as I take flight in the dark sky.  
  
The only thing for light that I can use all the way out in the middle of the forest would be the stars and maybe an energy ball, but I'm not worried about that right now. I'm still finding it hard to believe that Vegeta could do that to his son, and am having a *very* hard time not flying on down to where he is now to kick the shit out of him, and let him know what it feels like. "Fucking asshole." I mumble under my breath. He abuses his only son and then disowns him when he's found out. I know why Trunks was so upset about being disowned, even if it was from a cold hearted bastard like him. It was because he always wanted his fathers love, and now he'll never have it.  
  
I feel pain for him, but I know I can get him to see how good what just happened to him today really was. We found out what Vegeta was doing to him and we stopped it forever. In time he'll see that he never needed his love or respect and move on, hopefully.  
  
I don't stop flying, but I look back once in the direction of my parents house, and silently vow that I'll never let Vegeta hurt him ever again, and to help make him see how much better off he is without that fucking sadist in his life.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A few weeks had passed since then and Trunks was still living at the Sons house. Goku was good to his word and not only checked on Bra, but made sure to see that she was ok everyday, just to put his as well as Trunks' mind at rest.  
  
Trunks wanted to go back and see how she was for himself, but he always said to wait a few weeks more to let Vegeta calm down. He remembered what he'd said when they took Trunks that night. That if he came back then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions, and Goku didn't want him to get hurt. Gohan also made sure to see Trunks everyday too. He confused himself with his need to just see him and make sure that he was ok, but he always felt better when he did.  
  
Chi-Chi liked having him around. To her it was like having another of her sons in the house again, considering how close she and Trunks' mother were, and how often he and Goten would play together as children. She always made sure to remind herself to whack Vegeta in the head with her frying pan when she got the chance for what he did, and she always fed the boy who was now in her care well. Sometimes to the point where he would have to turn down food for being *too* full.  
  
Goten loved having his best friend living with him, and every second day he would offer his friend the bed to sleep in. Things stayed pretty normal for them, they would go to school, study and spar together, just like always, but Trunks wouldn't talk to him about his old home life.  
  
He still said that there was nothing else to the story of what his father did to him, even though Gohan thought that he was lying again. He wasn't looking for reasons to forgive Vegeta for what he did, in fact he hated the fucker for doing what he did to him. He just thought that if Trunks stopped hiding things and quit being ashamed of something that wasn't even his fault, then maybe he would heal faster. He was determined to find out what else the younger demi was hiding. And he felt that now was the time to do it.  
  
Trunks was just sitting in a field on an old, toppled over and dead tree while reading a book for school. The branches had been stripped from it some time ago by animals and weather conditions, so it was a comfortable spot to just sit and have a chat.  
  
"Hey there, Trunks, how's it going?" Gohan asked cheerfully as he approached. Trunks didn't sense him coming and raised his head almost in fear in the surprise of being interrupted from his quiet thoughts. Gohan mentally whacked himself for being so stupid. He'd forgotten how edgy he could be when startled like that.  
  
"Oh, fine Gohan. I was just reading this for a book report." He replied after calming down.  
  
"Shouldn't you be closer to home for that?" He asks, full of concern. He wasn't trying to give him shit or anything, it's just that he never liked it when he strayed to far away. It made him nervous that Vegeta might come and try to start something with him.  
  
"Well ya, but if I stayed there any longer then I would've exploded with all the food your mom feeds me." He answered lightheartedly with a smile.  
  
Gohan smiled in understanding as he went to sit down next to him on the dead tree, Trunks moved over a bit to give him some room. "Ya, kasaan can be like that sometimes." He replied, almost laughing at the thought of his overprotective mother.  
  
They sat there quietly for a while, until Gohan just couldn't wait any longer and immediately got to the point of why he came in the first place. "Trunks we need to talk--"  
  
"I don't want to talk!" He said quickly, knowing that Gohan was just going to try and make him speak to him about what his father had said and done, while he still lived at Capsule Corp. Why couldn't he just understand that he didn't want to speak about it? If he knew the whole truth then he was sure that he would think that he was a freak and would hate him for the rest of his life.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Trunks you have to speak to someone about it. You've gone as far as you can go, you're not getting any better. You're still edgy, you cry in your sleep, you--"  
  
"What!?!?" He shouted in disbelief, interrupting him. `I cry in my sleep?' He thought in amazement that he, an almost fully grown man, was caught crying. "How would you know about that?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Goten woke up a few times to hear you, and once mom walked in on it, too, but she didn't want to embarrass you so she never said anything to you about it. Don't you see, you've gone as far as you can go, and you're not going to get any better until you talk to someone about this." Gohan said, more determined now than ever to get him to speak.  
  
Trunks sighed in annoyance. "What do you want to know?" He asked in a bored tone, while resting his head in his palm that was perched up on his knee.  
  
"...Everything. Maybe not all of it now, but eventually everything. And just to let you know, you can trust me with whatever it is that you have to say." He said softly.  
  
"I can?" He asked, looking for the confirmation that he needed before saying anything. Gohan smiled and nodded his head lightly. This was something that he needed to get off of his chest, but it didn't mean that he should spread it around to everyone. He bit his lip before asking, he hoped that he wasn't pushing things too soon. "Was there a reason for it?" He asked softly.  
  
Trunks' heart immediately went in his throat when he heard that, and his stomach churned violently. "Did Vegeta ever blame his actions on something? Like your mothers death, maybe? Because if he did then you should know that it wasn't your fault." He finished quickly, to help get rid of any doubts in the younger demi's head.  
  
A few tears came to his eyes at this point at the reminder of all his father's blind screaming and rage, directed solely at him, as he continually screamed that it was all his fault she wasn't around anymore. After so much time away, he knew better than to think something like that, but it still hurt. Why was Gohan doing this him? He didn't need to know did he? As if against his will, he answered anyway. "Y-yes. H-he blamed kasaans death on me." He said shakily.  
  
"That's why he did it?" Gohan asks with a lump in his throat. He knew that he must be bringing up painful memories and he felt awful for it, but it would help in the long run if he could just get this off of his chest. If that was the reason behind Vegeta's actions then he would have to try and tell the younger that it wasn't true. Hopefully, Trunks already knew that and he wouldn't need too, though.  
  
Trunks slowly shook his head, tears still in his eyes. "N-no. He didn't think to blame me for it, until sometime after it all started."  
  
Gohan nearly choked on his breath after hearing that. Why did he do it then? What was the purpose of beating your son? Was there no reason at all and maybe he was just violent? Did he ever *not* do it because Bulma was always around to stop him? When she died did he finally decide that he had his chance? He never treated Mirai Trunks with the most dignity or respect when he was around, and he's never shown any affection to his son as far as he could remember. Was he angry that Mirai Trunks was so strong and that our Trunks couldn't do the same as he did? There were just far too many possibilities. What the fuck was going on!?!  
  
"T-then why?" Gohan asked shakily, Trunks' tears were really starting to get to him. `Maybe it's too much. Maybe I should've given him more time before I pushed it.' He thought sadly. This was his fault, he did this, he pushed it too far.  
  
"Y-you promise not to hate me if I tell?" He asked uncertainly. The very last thing he needed at this point would be to have the love of his life hate him, and he needed to be sure.  
  
`Too late now.' He thought while smiling and nodding his head at his promise, he then put his hand on his back for extra support. It couldn't be all that bad, right?  
  
Trunks sighed, feeling a little better that he'd said to not be angry with him. "Gohan...I'm...I'm kind of....I'm gay." He finally spit out. He didn't look at Gohans face out of instinct, embarrassment and fear that he would see something that he didn't like, but he continued on anyway. Gohan promised not to be mad, and he was the understanding type anyway, right? What he didn't see in his mistake at not looking, was Gohans face drop, in a mixture of disbelief, shock and even anger, and he didn't notice how he'd slowly removed his hand in outrage and disbelief, from the warm spot on his back.  
  
"That's why my tousan beat me up all the time, because I told him one day when I thought we were getting along better...Guess I was wrong, huh?"  
  
Gohan wasn't really hearing him at this point, his mind was still trying to process what Trunks had just told him. He was gay? *That's* what all this was about? `Oh my God! I don't believe this!' He thought furiously to himself. `But what's there to be so furious about?' His subconscious calmly asked him. He just ignored it as Trunks continued on, maybe he didn't have a reason to be mad at him yet, but it was still too weird.  
  
"If I'd told tousan the rest of the story then he'd of beat me first and then killed me." He explained softly. He still wasn't looking at him, but Gohan was calming down a bit. It was what he said next that sent him over the edge.  
  
"Gohan...The day I found out that I was gay...was the day I realized that I....I love you." Trunks said it with such sincerity in his voice that it just made Gohan snap on the inside.   
  
To be gay was one thing, but to say that he loved him!?!? `What are you so mad about?' His subconscious asked again, but he just ignored it again as he made a fist out of his hand, forgetting the promise he'd made to not get angry, and how he was the one to push him into this conversation to begin with, and not caring how much he could hurt him by doing this.  
  
"I have for a really long time--" He didn't get a chance to finish his proclamations of love, as Gohan threw his fist at him where it made direct and *painful* contact with his left eye, sending him flying off the tree he was sitting on and on to the rough ground that scraped at his skin as he landed with a cry of pain.  
  
He quickly looked back up in shock and fear to see, Gohan scowling as he marched right up to him, bent over and grabbed the neck of his shirt, yanking him roughly into a sitting position before screaming at him furiously. "YOU WHAT?!?!"  
  
Tears of pure hurt, betrayal and pain were flowing out of Trunks' blue eyes, and straight down his cheeks at what just happened to him. Of course he didn't really expect him to return his feelings, he *was* married at one point, but Gohan said he could trust him. He *promised* that he could trust him, why was he doing this?  
  
"I-I....I love you." He replied shakily, in fear of the older and stronger demi, who was currently holding onto him threateningly and sneering at him in a look that just spelled out his father's name.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU CAN'T!!! HOW COULD THINK THAT I'M LIKE THAT!?!?" Gohan shouted out furiously, his mind not comprehending the fear in the teens eyes or the tears running down his cheeks as he continued to sneer at him. He got his free fist ready, and raised it as if to punch him in the face again. Trunks looked at it in pure horror, in his mind he saw all of his fathers beatings happening all over again. "I OUGHT TO--"  
  
"No Gohan, please no!!" He shouted in fear as he started to desperately struggle to get out of his grip. He didn't want to be beaten again, especially by the one he loved. Gohan seemed to snap out of it a little once the desperate and fear driven plea made it to his ears, and he looked in shock as Trunks tried as hard as he could to get out of his tight grip on him.  
  
"Please don't, please!" He begged again, while his struggles seemed to weaken as he gave up on the idea of getting away. Gohan was just too strong for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and then turned his head to the side to prepare himself for the blow that he was sure he was going to get.  
  
Gohan gasped with the realization of what he was doing. He looked over and saw that he had his fist raised as if to hit him with it, and then back down to the teenager in his grasp who was currently choking back sobs of fear on the ground.  
  
His eyes widened in the shock of what he was doing as he quickly threw him back on the ground and frantically took off in the air, flying for home as fast as he could before he could do anymore damage.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Trunks slowly picked himself up off of the ground he was lying on, and shakily stood up while looking in the direction that Gohan had just flown off in. He'd never felt more relief in his entire life when Gohan let him go, but that still didn't stop his many tears from flowing down his face. Gohan promised not to get angry with him and he did, he *hit* him and then he yelled at him.  
  
His soul ripped into a thousand pieces and burned into ashes when he did that to him. The very second his fist clashed with his face he'd had a flashback of all the torturous beatings he'd received from his tousan. It was like when a persons life flashes before his eyes. It was scary.  
  
Trunks was never more scared right now then when he ever was with his father. He told Gohan about his secret, and he hated him for it, and right now he was off to tell the rest of his family about how much of a freak he truly was. It must be true, he must be a freak with how everyone seemed to hate him for it.  
  
What would they all do when Gohan told them? Would they be disgusted and throw him out? Or worse yet, would they send him back to live with his father? Trunks' tears came harder at the very thought of going back there, and he dropped to his knees while his body wracked in sobs. `This is all my fault! What's wrong with me? Why can't I just learn to keep my big mouth shut!?!' He thought fearfully while he sobbed.  
  
Gohan hates him and he'll never want to see him ever again, and when he tells Goku-sama, Chi-Chi-san and Goten, they'll all hate him too. They'll ship him back off to live with his father to be beaten again until he's normal. He slowly brought his fingertips up to softly touch the bruising skin around his left eye, and he couldn't help but wince in pain when he did. Usually it was his tousan that gave him these, but he guessed that he could be looking forward to plenty of black eyes from his father once the Sons shipped him back.  
  
`I want to die.' He thought in total misery, while feeling his heart pound in horror beneath his chest. He turned towards the large dead tree and rested his arms on it before hiding his face in them to finish his miserable sobbing.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Gohan finally landed outside of his parents house after what seemed like an hour long flight. He'd never felt more guilt over anything in his entire life, he knew that no matter what Trunks had told him, what he did was wrong. He promised the younger demi his trust and understanding, and then he hit him. What was worse, he tricked him into telling.  
  
Trunks was pouring his heart out to him and he heartlessly shattered it. He hit him, manhandled him and screamed at him. He must have scared the shit out of him too. `It wasn't really that bad was it? Did I really just go nuts over nothing?' He thought to himself before entering the house. `Yes you did.' His subconscious answered for him snobbishly.  
  
He winced at that. He had the biggest urge to just go back and apologize for what he'd done, as if there was nothing more important than just getting Trunks to forgive him, but right now his pride was stopping him. That and there was still something within his years of experience with other people that just sneered that it was wrong to love another man.  
  
He opened the door without knocking and walked inside, he needed to talk to someone about this. Thankfully he saw his mother poke her head out of a doorway from a room that she was most likely cleaning, having heard the door close. "Hello sweety." She said warmly while coming out to greet him.  
  
"Hey mom." He said back in a glum voice as she approached. She suddenly stopped a few feet away at hearing his saddened voice. "What's the matter?" She asked immediately.  
  
Gohan sighed. He wasn't too sure about how to word this. "It's about Trunks, kasaan." He said solemnly. Her face dropped in fear for the boy she and Goku had taken in, did something bad happen?  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked fearfully, the first thing that came to her mind was that Vegeta had hurt him again, and the thought scared her.  
  
Gohan sighed again. There was no use in getting around it, so he might as well get to the point. "Trunks told me that he loved me a few minutes ago." He said softly, he still felt bad about what he'd done and needed to get some advise before he went back to get him.  
  
To his ultimate surprise, Chi-Chi's face lit up like a light bulb. "He did! That's great, Gohan!" She shouted happily before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I always knew that you two would get together!" She cried out happily.  
  
Gohan just looked at her in shock. "W-what?" He asked uncertainly. He knew that he'd just told his mother that Trunks was gay and in love with him, and strangely she seemed to be *thrilled* with the very idea. "W-what are you talking about, mom?"  
  
"Oh you know." She said happily. "I've always seen how Trunks looks at you and how you look at him when you think that no one is around. You two are in love! And now you're finally getting together and you're going to happy!" She squealed in delight.  
  
He just slowly shook his head in shock at what he'd just heard. "N-no we're not, mom." He said quietly. Did she *really* just say that he and Trunks were in love!?!? And that she has seen them staring at each other when they thought that no one else was looking?!? Sure there were times when he would take a look at him, but only in admiration for his personality and finely toned– `Oh my God!!!! I was caught staring at Trunks' ass!!' He thought frantically and in complete shock. How is it that even he wouldn't notice staring at another male like that?  
  
"What do you mean you're not getting together?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion.  
  
Gohan didn't know how to tell her about what he'd done. Just because he looked at Trunks once in a while didn't mean that he loved him...did it? Sure he was extremely protective of him, and sure he usually got jealous of the times that Goten always spends with him, and just because he thought that he had a good looking face and body didn't mean-- "Oh my God, I'm gay!" He said almost shamefully while hiding his face in his hand, at the realization of what he was.  
  
"Of course you are dear. I never found out about it until after you married Videl." Chi-Chi said soothingly, while removing his hand from his face. "I was always angry with myself for pushing you into that marriage. Didn't you realize that, that's why you were never happy with her?"  
  
Gohan looked more than a little stunned when he heard that. He only just finds this out about himself now, and she knew all along!?!?  
  
"So why won't you two be getting together?" She asked again more determinedly.  
  
"I-I...I did something really stupid, kasaan." He admitted shamefully with his head down.  
  
"Like what?" She asked sternly, her voice filled with suspicion.  
  
"When Trunks told me, I-I hit him, a-and then I yelled at him. And I think I would've beaten him up if I hadn't gotten out of there too." He said slowly and full of shame.  
  
Chi-Chi's lips thinned dangerously as she quickly brought her hand up and slapped her son *hard* across the face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU *HIT* HIM!?!?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!" She screamed at him in rage.  
  
"I know, I wasn't thinking!" Gohan shouted angrily at himself without really caring about the pain on his cheek. Did he really love him? Did he hit and almost kick the shit out of his love? A few tears of his own came into his eyes as the answer quickly came to him. `Yes I did.'  
  
"Gohan, how could you?!? You know just what that poor boy has been through and you *hit* him!?! I thought I raised you better than that!" She screamed in shock and rage. Gohan cringed at her rants, simply because she was right. He had no right to do what he did, and now he'll be lucky if Trunks will ever forgive him let alone trust him ever again. It would be a miracle if he would even *want* him after what he'd done.  
  
"I blame myself for this!" Chi-Chi shouted in anger at herself. He just gave her a confused look so she continued. "If I hadn't sent you off to that school when you were a teenager then you would have never been exposed to all of those brats and their petty prejudices!"  
  
He just sighed. "Mom, it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have done that, and it's not even the worst part either." He said shamefully.  
  
Chi-Chi quickly snapped her head at him. "What *else* did you do!?!" She shouted in anger.  
  
"W-well, I was the one who made him tell me to begin with. I-I promised him not to get angry and I-I just went nuts on him when he told me!" Gohan choked out, more ashamed of himself by the second. "It was even the reason why Vegeta would beat him, that's why he never spoke to us about it. He was afraid we would do to him what his father did, and I proved him right!" He cried out through his shame and guilt. He remembered the look that Trunks was giving him as he prepared to attack him, it was full of hurt, fear, betrayal and hopelessness. `And I did that to him.' He thought sadly.  
  
Chi-Chi was just scowling at him at this point. "*You* had better get back there, right now, and *beg* for forgiveness, before he never trusts you again!" She screamed in anger while opening the door back up for him to leave.  
  
He didn't say anything more as he just nodded his head and ran out the door before taking flight. `I'm so sorry Trunks.' He thought to himself sadly as he went. `Please forgive me when I get there. I swear I'll never hurt you ever again.' He silently prayed while still pushing his limits in flight speed. He just had to get back there and apologize. He had to get there and tell him that he loved him too, he had to!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Trunks was still sitting in his spot on the ground, with his arms crossed and resting on the dead tree while he continued to sob. At this point he'd made enough tears to create small puddles in the indents and cracks of the tree that he cried on. `Why doesn't anyone want me? I never did anything wrong....did I?' He thought while sobbing harder at the very thought. He truly didn't know the answer to the question he'd asked himself. Was how he felt for Gohan wrong? 'It must be. Everyone I know thinks it is, so it must be.' He thought in misery through his tears.   
  
He suddenly felt Gohan's Ki heading straight for him at top speeds, and jerked his head up in surprise. `Oh no!' He thought in horror. He was coming back to beat him for saying that he loved him. He was going to kick the shit out of him, just like how his father did.  
  
More tears came down his face at the thought. It wasn't enough that his own tousan beat him, but now he would be getting it from the one he loved. Trunks quickly stood up and got into a fighting position once he saw his form come into view over the distance, but quickly realizing how fighting back never works, he simply dropped his arms before standing up straight again and putting his head down.  
  
He looked back at Gohans approaching form, and watched it get larger for a minute, before he just had to ask. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" It was a faint whisper, full of hopelessness and betrayal, that he knew Gohan couldn't hear, but it made him feel a little better once the words were uttered.  
  
`I don't want to be beaten again! I don't want to go through that again! Why Gohan? I trusted you!' He thought while more tears poured out of his eyes and down his face. You'd think he would be out of tears by now, but they just wouldn't stop coming. `Two and a half years alone with my father, and he kicked the shit out of me for everyday of them. I don't want to do that again, I can't!'  
  
Trunks didn't realize that he was making a Ki blast in his hand, as he thought to himself and as Gohan got closer. `I want to die! Nobody cares about me anyway! Nobody wants me! They only want to hurt me!' Finally he noticed the growing heat in his hand, and looked down to see the glowing yellow blast in his palm.  
  
He smiled lightly when he saw it. `Maybe I don't have to go through that again.' He thought while raising his hand closer to his chest. `I'm sorry Bra, but I'm not going to be anybodies punching bag anymore! One way or another. If you ever need help, I know that Goku will save you, because I'm too weak and I can't.' He thought sadly while strengthening the blast in his hand for what he intended on doing with it.  
  
************************************************************  
  
As Gohan approached he could see Trunks' form getting larger, and the tears on his face become clearer, but what scared him the most was the Ki blast in his hand. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't for him, it wasn't strong enough to do anything to him! His suspicions were confirmed when he watched as Trunks slowly raised his hand to his chest, his tears still coming down his face.  
  
"Trunks don't!!!!" He screamed out in total fear.  
  
Too late.  
  
He watched in horror as Trunks blasted himself through his chest, the impact sent him flying backwards as he landed with a sickening thud.  
  
Gohan had tears of his own streaming down his face as he watched. He quickly landed and ran over to where he lay, unmoving and bleeding freely out onto the grass, giving it this creepy black shine.  
  
"You can't be dead, you can't!" He cried out while grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up into a sitting position, next to him on the blood stained grass. He frantically searched his pockets for a senzu bean and when he finally found it only to almost drop it, he could have had a heart attack!  
  
He opened Trunks' mouth and placed it inside before massaging the tiny bean down his throat. "I'm so sorry! Please don't die! I'm sorry!" He cried out while impatiently waiting for the bean to take it's effect.  
  
Gohan cried in utter relief when he saw the giant hole in his chest close up and heal itself, along with the black eye he'd given him and the scratches on his arms from being thrown to the ground. Trunks was alive and he was going to be ok! Gohan breathed a sigh of pure relief as tears of joy slipped down his face.  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When he saw Gohans face, his horror returned and he quickly scrambled out of his protective hold and backed away a few steps.  
  
`Oh God! He must've given me a senzu bean!' He thought, terrified that he'd only done it to beat him up, like how his father did.  
  
When Gohan got up and slowly started to approach him, Trunks' fear returned in full force. "Gohan, please don't! I'm begging you don't!!" He cried out in terror with the thoughts of being beaten into a pulp fresh in his mind, and then being dragged back to Capsule Corp just to get the same from his father.  
  
Gohan stopped his advance, and looked at Trunks with so much guilt in his eyes. `This is all my fault!'  
  
"I swear I didn't mean it!" He cried out, desperate to just get him to leave him alone. "I'm sorry I said anything, and I'll leave and you'll never see me ever again, I swear!"  
  
Gohan couldn't take his pleas any longer. Trunks was so full of fear that he was shaking. He was scared to death that he would do to him what his father had always done. Not that he blamed him with how he acted. He couldn't think of anything to do at this point, except follow his mother's advice and beg for forgiveness.  
  
When he dropped to his knees, a look of confusion and uncertainty crossed Trunks' pale features. "Trunks I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I made you tell me something that you weren't ready to speak about and I hit you when I didn't like what I heard. I wasn't thinking straight and I never wanted to hurt you, I swear!" He cried out while still on his knees.  
  
"W-what?" Trunks asked in confusion. It sounded like he was apologizing, but that couldn't be right...could it?  
  
"Trunks please forgive me, I had no right to do that to you. I-I just needed some time to think." He said desperately.  
  
"Y-you don't hate me, or think I'm a freak?" He asked quietly as his eyes started to water all over again. He could live without Gohans love, but he couldn't live with his hate, and as long as he just wanted him around even as a friend he could be happy.  
  
Gohans shame and guilt pounded at his skull when he heard that, he just had to put his mind to rest about it and fast. "No, Trunks! Not ever! I love you, I don't think you're a freak!" He said quickly.  
  
Trunks' jaw dropped. `Did he just say that he loves me?' He thought frantically. `That can't be right! I must've heard wrong!' "Are you being serious?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I am! I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that I did that to you! I-I just didn't know! I wasn't thinking!"  
  
Trunks didn't know what to make of this. He looked like he was being truthful, but should he trust him after what he'd done? He could try. "You're not going to beat me up if I go over there, are you?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No I won't." He said quietly. He didn't promise it, because the last time he made Trunks an important promise he broke it, and he didn't want to make him anymore nervous than he already was.  
  
Trunks slowly made his way over to where he knelt, near the puddle of blood that spilt out of him when he blasted himself. Gohan froze completely with anticipation, as he slowly got on his knees in front of him to face him.  
  
There were tears in both of their eyes, and being so close to eachother with still no physical contact was starting to get to them. Trunks decided to take a risk at this point. The only way to know if he was telling the truth at this point would be to see how he reacted to a kiss. It was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Gohans breath got caught in his throat as he watched Trunks slowly lean in and lightly brush his lips with his own. He quickly pulled away to see the reaction he got, and was ecstatic to see him smile lightly as if he enjoyed it. He did enjoy it. When he kissed him he felt...happy. Like it was right.  
  
Gohan wanted a part of this too, so he slowly reached his hands up to cup Trunks' face. He tensed up a little in fear at the contact, but when he relaxed Gohan slowly leaned in to give him a soft kiss of his own. They both quickly relaxed into it, and soon their mouths opened for each other as their tongues wrestled for dominance. `I can't believe I almost threw this away.' Gohan thought in disbelief as he finally gained access to Trunks' mouth and explore the hot inside.  
  
They finally broke off the kiss when they could no longer go on without air, and Gohan just had to speak. "I love you, Trunks, and I swear to always protect you from anyone who would ever want to hurt you, and I'll never hurt you ever again." He said sincerely before lightly kissing his soft lips again. "Forgive me?" He asked a little shakily.  
  
Trunks smiled up at him brightly with his tears still flowing, only now they were tears of happiness and joy. "Of course I do! I love you too!" He cried out while grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for another scorching kiss, this time he dominated it. He wanted this for so long and now he finally had it! After all that suffering he finally had his biggest wish come true. Gohan loved him.  
  
When they pulled away Trunks had to ask him. "You still don't want to hear anymore about what happened to me with tousan do you?" He asked a little uncertainly.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Don't tell me a thing if you don't want to, my angel eyes. If you don't want me to hear it then I don't either." He whispered reassuringly. He knew that Trunks didn't want to seem weak or anything, so he would see to it that if he never wanted to talk about it then he wouldn't.  
  
Trunks blinked in confusion. "What's angel eyes?" He asked curiously.  
  
Gohan grinned. "That's my new pet name for you." He said happily as Trunks pulled him down for another kiss. "I love it." He whispered into his hot mouth before continuing with their scorching kiss.  
  
Gohan sighed in pure pure bliss. `I'll never hurt you. I'll never let your father hurt you, and I swear to give you nothing but the best as long as you be my Koi.' Gohan thought, in pure bliss as he closed his eyes and continued to kiss his destiny.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ace Of Base  
  
I know that I'm not the first oneYou've had love in your life before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips  
  
It felt like I was kissing destiny   
  
1.   
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I am in love  
  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
That the last dance you dance with a truth  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyesWill you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes, just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes...  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I am in love.....  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A.N: I in NO way think that to be a homosexual is to be a freak, and I think that anyone who does think that is an idiot!   
  
Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequal to this story, but I don't want to waste my time or anything so if you want it then please put it in the review. I like reviews and want to at leats get fifteen for this story before I start it ^_~ 


	2. Chapter One

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers_**  
  
_Angel Eyes 2  
_  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em   
  
Notes: A bunch of these ooooo means a change in time or character. These things here / indicate telepathy. These things here ' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
**_Chapter One_**  
  
Hello. I'm Gohan Son. I'm twenty eight years old and I work at the Satan city high school as a science teacher. Hopefully I'll be able to work at the university as a professor soon, but that's not the point.  
  
Right now I'm just marking a few papers while the class works on a project I assigned with their partners, and every once in a while I can't help but look up and admire the current and only object of my undying affections.  
  
He's sitting in the middle of the classroom working with Goten, as usual, his lavender head would look up from the text book he was reading once in a while to give his science partner a piece of useful information for their work.  
  
A blush soon creeps up on his cheeks while he reads, and a smile soon follows. He knows I'm looking at him. He then turns to Goten again with another piece of information to write down and I get a good look at the bite scar on his neck.  
  
A few days after we got together, we both decided that we wanted to bond with each other. For those of you who don't know this, it's when a saiyan picks a life partner or spouse, then makes the declaration official by biting each others neck. This bonded us for life, and the only thing that could break it would be if one of us would die, but we're not worried about that.  
  
When we first bonded a flood of memories and emotions filled my mind, and I got a good look at all the excruciating beatings he'd taken from his father when he was in his care, as well as the unconditional love he felt for me. Needless to say, I was speechless with how much love was actually there.  
  
After he bit me he told me that the same thing happened to him, and how happy he was with the amount of love that I held for him. I couldn't help but ask if he also felt the guilt and regret I felt the day I struck his face when I first found out that he loved me.  
  
He just smiled and reassured me that he didn't care about that with a kiss, but I'll never stop feeling guilty about what I did to him that day. At least he doesn't hold it against me. I couldn't live with myself if my Koi were to hate me.   
  
/Shouldn't you be working?/ He asks me through our mental link, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
I blinked before looking up at his smiling face. He just lets out a small chuckle while shaking his head and going back to what he was reading. I can't help but smirk as I return my own eyes to the unmarked test papers in front of me.   
  
/Normally I have to ask you that, Koi./ I tell him silently. /Perhaps I'm hanging out with you too much./ I say sarcastically.  
  
/Gohan please, if it weren't for me then you would never have any fun and you know it. So don't go blaming the fact that you're having a hard time keeping your eyes off of my hot body because you just can't concentrate./ His mental voice just drooled with sarcasm at that last remark, and I can't help but chuckle at it.   
  
/Little brat./  
  
/Tight ass./  
  
It's hard to hold back our laughter at this point, but thankfully we both still manage. Can you imagine what we would look like to the students if out of nowhere we just started laughing? That would be embarrassing!  
  
I look back up at him again just in time to see Goten whisper something in Trunks' ear, and they both then look up at me expectantly when done. /Goten wants to know if he passed your test, Go-chan./ Trunks asks me.  
  
I can't help but smirk as I watch my little brother squirm in his seat. Kami I can be mean when I want to be! /Tell him that he failed./ I say simply even though he aced the test with only one mistake. I just like to bug him like this for no particular reason. I guess the power trip I get over being his teacher has just gone to my head.  
  
Trunks simply shrugs his shoulders before turning to Goten and whispering what I said to him in his ear. His eyes immediately bulged almost right out of their sockets and I can't help but smirk in amusement at the sight. "WHAT!?!" He screams back in Trunks ear causing him to wince in slight pain at the very loud sound next to his eardrum. Everyone in the class whipped their heads at him in shock for having such an outburst from right out of nowhere, but he doesn't seem to notice as he's most likely just thinking about the punishment that okasaan will give him for the failing grade.   
  
I chuckled again. /Tell him it was a joke, Koi. He aced it./ I say through our bond.  
  
Trunks just smiled evilly, knowing what it was that I had just done. He then turned back to Goten to whisper the little piece of information I've just given and he just sighs in pure relief, sinking back into his seat and either not noticing or not caring about the strange looks the other students are giving him. I know that he'll give me shit for scaring him later, but that was just too good to pass up.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
'Damn, Gohan can be a real prick when he wants to be!' I think to myself in amusement while looking up at my boyfriends turned down face. I've been living with the Sons for about seven months now so I know how badly Chi-Chi-san can take a failing grade. 'Hn. No wonder Goten freaked out!'   
  
I can't help the shudder that went up my spine at the thought of what she did the last time I brought home a failed test. I had to study for four straight hours to make up for it! And I'm not talking about the fake studying that most kids do when they take their books into their rooms, open them up and then turn on the radio or TV while not doing any actual studying. I had to sit at the kitchen table where she could see me actually reading the stuff.  
  
Of course I was allowed up for bathroom brakes and to eat supper, but still, if I had to sit at that table for another hour, trying to work those equations into my brain I swear I would have gone mad! Needless to say I made sure to not fail a test ever again!  
  
Just then Gohan looks up at me and smirks and I can't help but narrow my eyes at him playfully. /If you even dare to try and tell me that I failed that test then I swear I'll blast you!/ I call out through our link, and with the look on his face it's almost as if I can hear him inwardly chuckling at me!  
  
/What makes you think you passed?/ He asks me teasingly.  
  
/Your mother ensuring that I study an average of two hours a night, that's what!/  
  
He doesn't bother to respond this time as he simply smiles, shakes his head at me and returns to grading the rest of his papers.  
  
I can't help but smile up at him even thought he can't see it. I just feel so happy to have him in my life. Aside from the total lack of getting to see my little sister, things in my life have really seemed to improve when the Sons took me in and away from my father. Just thinking about him sometimes makes me shudder, and that's actually what I do now at the thought of him. The bastard. I'll never get his sneering face out of my head... or my nightmares, but I can still be happy knowing that I'm finally free of him and safe with my friends.  
  
Because of my father's constant beatings my strength went down a great deal, and it took a few weeks of proper training with Goku-sama before I could even put up a good fight against Goten. I've only just been able to beat him in a spar for the first time about three weeks ago! We're still pretty much evenly matched, but I'm still improving so I don't really worry about my strength too much anymore.  
  
Currently, Gohan and I have to keep our relationship a secret. Only Goten, Chi-Chi-san, Goku-sama and the rest of our group of fighters know about us. We don't have to hide anything from them, it's just that if it got out that one of the teachers was dating a student then Gohan would most likely lose his job, and I don't want that to happen because of me.  
  
It isn't too bad though. Whenever we want to go out on a date or something all we have to do is fly fifteen minutes over to the next town and catch a movie or something. We just have to be careful of how we act around the school.   
  
Suddenly the bell rings, indicating that school has finally ended for the weekend. Huh. I guess I was a little more out of it than I thought. Normally I'm on the edge of my seat a whole half-hour before school ends on a Friday, but I suppose that talking with Gohan through our link sped things up a bit. God I love him.  
  
"I'm going to the mall to get a cd. Wanna come?" Goten asks me as we pack up our stuff. As much as I'd really love to, I can't. Highschool ends about a half hour before preschool, so I only have that much time to get over there to see Bra before otousan goes to pick her up for the day.   
  
No one knows I'm doing this, not even Gohan, but every two weeks or so I'd drop by her school before it ended for a visit. She only just started, so otousan has to drop her off and pick her up. If he knew what I was doing then he'd probably kick the shit out of me, and if Gohan ever found out then he'd probably scream bloody murder at me for being so stupid.  
  
Anyway, it's her fifth birthday today, so I have to go see her. She knows not to tell tousan about my visits anyway. I've simply told her that we were playing a game, and he couldn't find me or else I'd lose. Sort of like hide and seek, so she never said anything. Thank Kami!  
  
"Sorry Goten, but I've..uh...got a study group to go to!" I spit out as fast as I could so that I don't look too suspicious. 'Great one genius! A study group on a Friday! Somebody shoot me!' I can't help but think to myself sarcastically as Goten raises an eyebrow at me.  
  
Everyone but us left the room by now, and Gohan is still at his desk, scribbling down grades on the test papers, I guess that's why he decided to whisper the next part.  
  
"You're not going to try and go to Capsule Corp to see Bra are you?" He asks me while leaning in a little closer, ensuring that I'll be the only one in the class to hear what he just said.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Gohans ears twitch, but I just ignore it as I try to laugh off what my best friend has just suggested. "What? No way! I'd never go back to Capsule Corp with tousan always there!" I say lightheartedly and not bothering to whisper to try and show him how serious I am. And it's true, I never would go back there, but Bra's preschool is hardly Capsule Corp now is it?  
  
He looks at me skeptically. I've always had this suspicion that he might know what I'm up to, but if he did then he's never said anything until now. "You promise?" He asks me skeptically.  
  
I just roll my eyes at him playfully. "Goten, I swear on my mother's grave that I'm not going to Capsule Corp." I say seriously while showing him my hands so that he knows I'm not crossing any fingers. Childish really, but he still believes in how that can be used to break promises without feeling guilty, so I showed him anyway.  
  
It really is a sneaky trick that I'm playing, but I just have to see my sister today! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't show up for her birthday and give her, her gift?  
  
Apparently satisfied, but still looking a little skeptic, Goten sighs and lets me go. "Alright, I'll see you later tonight then." He says while slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door.  
  
"Later oniisan." He says casually to Gohan on the way out. He simply waves in return before going back to his papers. He usually stays in school for at least an hour after it ends to work on things, so this is actually quite the perfect time to get away.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I watch silently as Trunks packs up his things and gets ready to leave, contemplating whether or not I should speak to him. I heard what he was saying to Goten about not going over to Capsule Corp, and while he was promising to never do it, I can't help but wonder if he's ever gone before. The idea of what Vegeta would do to him if he would go and then get caught makes me shudder.  
  
"Hey there Go-chan!" Trunks says happily as he drops his bag in front of my desk and hops on, on his knees, giving me this wicked grin.  
  
In slight fear I immediately look towards to the door, and am thankful to see that it's shut. It has no window on it either so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing us, so I grin back at him. "And just what are you up to?" I ask playfully as he crawls across my desk, being careful not to knock anything over as he does. Soon our faces are merely inches apart, and I can feel the heat of his breath on my face.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit in a classroom with you and not be able to kiss you for a full hour and a half straight?" He whispers seductively before capturing my mouth in a heated kiss which I more than happily return as both of our eyes slide shut to enjoy it.  
  
I can't help but bring my hands up and slide my fingers through his hair as he does this to me. Kami he's a good kisser!  
  
Much to his disappointment though, I gently break off the kiss to have a little fun of my own. "I don't know Koi, why don't you tell me how _hard_ it is?" I ask playfully, knowing how his teenage mind is reacting when I ask him that.  
  
He simply smirks at me before crawling off the desk and onto my chair with one leg on each side of me. "Really. Really. _Really_ hard." Was the only reply he would give before kissing me again and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Did I mention that he was a fantastic kisser? I think that was sometime before I put my arms around his waist to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere on me.  
  
Huh. Perhaps this is why he didn't want to go to the mall with Goten. No complaints from me! I guess I won't have to talk to him about Capsule Corp anyway. He's smart enough to know not to go back there anyway.  
  
God, this is bliss! And I can't help the moan that escapes from my throat as he continues to work his magic on me. Soon I find that I can't take too much more of this, and I quickly fight off his tongue with my own so I can get into his mouth.  
  
Damn, not working. He's good. Oh well, I've still got something that'll get me in charge of this yet!   
  
Ever so slowly I snake my hands down lower before they land on his firm rear, and I waste no time in squeezing it tightly, causing a shocked gasp to escape from his throat and stalling him enough to allow me to take over while chuckling at my little victory.  
  
He makes this little sound of annoyance as he tries to take control of the kiss again, but now that I have it I'm not giving it up for anything!   
  
Eventually my victory becomes short lived as we both find that we're in some desperate need of air, and are forced to pull away from each other so we can greedily take in some much needed oxygen.  
  
I'm pretty much speechless at this point as Trunks nuzzles his nose up against mine. "My birthday's coming up." He reminds me with a grin that I can't help but return. Yes, his eighteenth birthday is in another month, and I'm going to make sure that it's the greatest birthday he's ever had too, considering it hasn't been celebrated in the last two years courtesy of Vegeta.  
  
He'll also be a legal adult. We'll only be able to make our relationship public once he graduates, but the day he turns I'm going to get him to move in with me and then get down on one knee and propose. Technically we are bonded for life, but being married and having the rings will just make it all the more official. Maybe I'll do it at his party. I haven't really decided yet, but it's gonna happen.  
  
"You excited?" I ask while running my hand through his silk hair.  
  
He leans into the touch and nods his head. I know how excited he must be for it. The first real one he'll of had since Bulma passed away and his beatings started. He should enjoy it.  
  
Suddenly he turns towards the clock to check the time, and I do the same. Only fifteen minutes have passed since the class ended. He then sighs before quickly kissing my lips. "I gotta run Go-chan, I'll see you tonight." He whispers before getting off of me and walking around the desk to get his bag.   
  
I can't help but stare at him longingly as I watch him prepare to leave. "Maybe I'll rent a movie for us to watch tonight." I suggest as he slings it over his shoulder.  
  
He smiles at my idea. "Sounds great, Gohan." He says happily before coming back around to give me another quick kiss. "See ya tonight then. Love you." He whispers before turning around and heading for the door.  
  
"I love you too, Koi." I call back as he disappears with a smile plastered on his face at what I just said. And I know that I have a big goofy grin on my face too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I quickly check my watch as I fly at top speed through the air. Well, not at top speed, but as fast as I can go without otousan being able to sense me.  
  
Another ten minutes before Bra's kindergarten class ends, and tousan will make her wait another five or ten minutes before picking her up for the day. He only makes her wait so that none of the kids or parents will be able to see him. He hates when they try to talk to him about how cute of a little girl he has or if she could have a sleepover, so this gives me some extra time.  
  
Once the school comes into view, I quickly land in one of the nearby trees to not be seen, before hopping down and making a dash for the front doors. An old friend of mine works here as the secretary, and she knows not to tell tousan about my little visits, so I can come and go without worrying about him too much.   
  
She waves to me on the way in, in a friendly manner, and I wave back before running down the hall to my little sis's classroom. When I finally get there, I take a quick look through the window to make sure they're not doing anything too important.   
  
Nope. Just sitting in a circle while the teacher reads to them, and Bra's got this little paper birthday crown on.  
  
I can't help but smile as I knock on the door. I have to be quick about this. The teacher sees me through the window and scowls a little before getting up to open the door. She hates it when I interrupt her class, but she can deal with it. I have important things to attend to.  
  
"Mr. Briefs this is going to have to stop. I can't have you constantly interrupting my cl--"  
  
"ONICHAN!!"  
  
**To Be Continued...............**  
  
I'm glad everyone liked the first installment of Angel Eyes, and just make things easier, I'm putting the sequal up in chapters :) hope that's okay  
  
Review and tell me what you think please! please!! please!

Once i get enough reviews, the second chapter will get started :)


	3. Chapter Two

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers  
_**  
**_Angel Eyes 2  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em   
  
Notes: A bunch of these _oooo_ means a change in time or character. These thing here /indicate telepathy/. These things here '' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**_Chapter Two_**  
  
"So what are we going to do for his birthday?" I ask tousan as we wait at the table for our meal. I just got home from the school about a half an hour ago, and I wanted to see if Trunks was here so I came over to visit. He's still not back from wherever he went though, so I just decided to wait.   
  
Tousan just shrugs. "I'm not too sure, Gohan. We don't even really know what he likes." He explained.  
  
Kasaan is at the stove cooking, and she decides to speak up. "I was talking to Goten about it the other day, and we both thought that a surprise party would be nice." She said, stirring around the rice before mixing in some spices and chicken pieces.  
  
"Wow, really?" I ask, unable to believe that kasaan would approve of having something like a party for him considering how much she hated them. I was thinking she would make a big meal and a cake for him. Then once his gifts were open, Goten and I would take him out on the town for his birthday. Maybe even have a party of our own at a club or restaurant or something.  
  
"Of course. Why not?" She asks, not removing her eyes from the stove.  
  
"Um...No reason, kasaan." I reply. I really don't feel like getting on her bad side before she hands me a plate of food. Cause if I did then I most likely wouldn't be eating here tonight, and she's making my favorite, so I'll just keep my mouth shut.  
  
Suddenly, tousan and I hear the door opening and closing before Goten and Trunks enter the room with small bags in their hands. I guess Trunks decided to go with Goten after all.  
  
"What happened to the study group?" I ask, even though I'm thrilled to see him.  
  
He blinks at me as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about before replying. "Oh! Um... well only three people, including me showed up, and since there was supposed to be eight we all decided to just do it another day." He explains, almost nervously actually.  
  
Oh well, he's coming over here so I guess I'm getting a kiss now. No complaints from me! How is it that he can take my mind off of so many things with just one simple kiss? When he pulls away from my mouth I'm in a daze, and he's just looking at me as if he's won some sort of little victory.  
  
"So what movies did you get?" He asks, sitting down at the table as he unloads his bag of things from the mall. Nothing much, just some Nike shirts and a cd.   
  
"There wasn't much there, so I just got an action flic." I replied, watching both Trunks and Goten snicker at my remark. They seem to know that when I say "Not much there" at a movie store, that means to them, "Gohan couldn't find any boring movies to watch".   
  
I sighed. 'Teenagers! I can't believe that I ever was one!'  
  
"Alright everyone, super's ready." Kasaan says, laughing as everyone who's not sitting practically crashes into their seats for a spot at the table. Everyone being tousan and Goten, and Trunks is snickering at them. He's still getting used to our eating habits. He has the most gorgeous laughter. Another one of many reasons why I love him.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Vegeta sweated heavily from his tough training session in the gravity room as he walked down the Capsule corp hallway, a white towel over his shoulders that he was using to dry off the moisture with. 'Hn, stupid brat,' He thought having Trunks in mind with a sneer. 'I no longer need him for sparing practice now!' He thought, smirking at the memory of all the times he had to drag him in there with him just to get some decent training in. It was good for his attack, but not his defence since the brat had trouble fighting back against him.  
  
But he didn't need him now since the robots were now strong enough to replace him and actually put up a decent fight when he attacked.   
  
Not at all.  
  
Walking past his daughters room, he couldn't help but stop to see what other strange little human girl thing she was doing now. Serving an invisible drink to the many stuffed creatures around her small table. He smirked before walking in. Finding it strange how something so foolish could amuse even one so young.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bra?" He asked, crouching down to be at her eye level. She already had her little birthday party at school, and he gave her a few gifts already, so nothing else really special was being done that day.  
  
She looked up at him sweetly. "Having a tea party." She replied, holding up an empty cup for him to see. "Wanna play too, tousan?" She asked.  
  
He smirked down at her and patted her head affectionately, but before he could decline on the offer to play such a foolish looking game, a small shining object around her neck caught his eye.   
  
He slowly reached his hand down to her neck and took hold of the small golden heart. Looking it over curiously in between his fingers. This could be no cheap trinket that one of her friends could have given her, it was real gold! "Where did you get this?" He asked, looking back down at her.  
  
She had a guilty look on her face. "I'm not supposed to say." She answered.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched at that. "Did a stranger give this to you?" He asked, his voice getting lower at the idea of some freak trying to steal his daughter.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Well then who gave this to you?" He demanded, starting to lose his temper, fast. But she still didn't answer, so he tore the chain from off her neck to have a better look at it.   
  
"Tousan, no!" Bra cried out, jumping off of her little chair to grab onto her father's leg. She wanted her necklace back.  
  
"You know better than to take things from people you don't know." He growled down at her.  
  
"He's no stranger!" She pouted with a stamp of her foot.  
  
"You either tell me where you got this or else I'll destroy it!" He threatened angrily, causing the young girl to wince as tears filled her eyes. She really hated it when her papa yelled at her, so she decided to tell him.  
  
"Onichan did." She whispered pitifully, looking down at her feet.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. Trunks had been visiting her? How the hell was he supposed to make her forget about him if he was doing that?!   
  
Perhaps it wasn't too late though. Maybe he could undo the damage. "What? You don't have an onichan." He stated calmly, vowing to kick the shit out of the brat for daring to come back to try and see his sister.  
  
"I do too!" She cried out again. "He gave it to me for my birthday." She said, causing her father's eye to twitch.   
  
Perhaps he couldn't undo the damage after all.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me that he was visiting you?" He asked, watching his young daughter fidget a little.  
  
"He said he would lose the game if I did."  
  
Vegeta quirked an eye at her. "Game?" He asked.  
  
Bra nodded her head. "Onichan said that you were playing hide and seek with him, and that you're not supposed ta find him." She explained, watching nervously as her daddy went back to inspecting the locket in his hands.  
  
Vegeta looked over the golden heart necklace in his hands before discovering tiny hinges in its side. He frowned as he opened it up, discovering a small picture of the brat when he was about fourteen, holding bra as a baby with the onna standing behind them, loosely hugging both of her children as she smiled for the camera. He sighed at the sight of them, knowing that he couldn't take the locket away from his daughter now, simply because her mother was pictured in it. And he couldn't make her forget about her brother now either. Especially if he's been making regular visits to her. Something would have to be done about this.  
  
Bra looked up at him with big eyes as he quietly handed back the necklace, he'd get one of the robots to fix it for her later, but right now he had to think about his plan of action.  
  
"Tousan?"  
  
"What?" He grumbled.  
  
"When is onichan coming home? I miss him." She asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Very soon."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Smiling brightly at all the kids who passed him on his way out, Trunks was having a hard time not skipping out of the highschool to do a little happy dance in the front lawn of the building due to his good mood.   
  
It was the end of the day.   
  
It was Friday.   
  
And it was also his birthday.   
  
His eighteenth birthday had finally arrived! And he was more than just a little excited for tonight as he headed for home. He was so excited in fact, that he knew that the grin on his face probably looked like something Goku gave off at the mention of his favorite food. A look that he didn't know he picked up until Krillin came over for a visit one day and pointed it out.  
  
Gohan wasn't teaching his class today, and Goten was kept home because he was _sick_. When he and Gohan were really just setting up decorations for his party. Chi-Chi's idea of trying to surprise him at home. She just forgot that since he was a saiyan, he could hear most of the conversations that went on around the house, and therefore he knew about the _surprise party_ that he was getting.  
  
Trunks grinned. He didn't say anything about it, but was still ecstatic and excited for it. And it was still a surprise hearing that he was actually getting a party for his birthday. So it wasn't a waste either.  
  
The lavender haired teen couldn't help but wonder if he and Gohan would be spending the night together as well. They were mated, but he and Gohan still had yet to actually sleep together. Cuddling that one night when they both fell asleep on the couch, while watching a movie at Goku's place doesn't count.  
  
Gohan had always told him that he wanted to wait, and although he never brought it up, Trunks knew that it was because of his age. But he was eighteen now, and that made him an adult. So maybe they finally going to have sex tonight. The only problem was, how would they do it without it seeming suspicious to the others?  
  
Trunks sighed. He guessed that he wouldn't be making love to his boyfriend tonight. But maybe some other night. He didn't want to seem impatient or anything, he was just a little eager to take his love for Gohan to the next step. To prove himself in a way, if that made any sense.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts about birthdays and love, that he didn't feel the low and familiar energy signature sneaking up on him. Or the rough hand on his neck until it was too late. The hand that added just enough pressure in the right place to make his world go black as he passed out and fell to the ground.   
  
Vegeta looked down at where his son lay on the cement sidewalk with disgust. There was no one around anymore, so he didn't have to worry about being seen while he did this. It shouldn't be that big of a deal anyway. He brought this upon himself by coming around where he wasn't welcome anymore anyway.  
  
"This will teach you, brat." He snarled, leaning down to grab and pick him up before taking off into the air, heading back for Capsule Corp. If he wanted to come back so badly then he would make sure that the boy never left.  
  
'He deserves this for coming back. I warned him and he ignored me as if I was nothing!' He thought furiously as he flew, looking down into the face that looked so much like his own aside from Bulma's hair and eyes. But then a flash of shock crossed his features as he noticed the bite scar on his neck, making him stop in mid flight to look him over, stunned with what he was seeing.  
  
His son had mated with someone? What the fuck was he thinking to do something as stupid as that?! If he was a homosexual then that meant it was with another male whom he was mated with! And if he was mated then there must be a mental bond between himself and whoever he was with. Making his job all the harder.  
  
Vegeta frowned. 'It's most likely Kakkarot's second brat, they're always together so it has to be him.' He thought, trying to ease his mind. 'I can handle him easily if tries to save him, it's Kakkarot and his first brat that worries me.' He thought to himself before continuing with his flight home.  
  
Now he just had to make the brat close his link after putting a set of Ki cuffs on him and things would be just fine.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
'Where is he? He should've been home by now.' I can't help but think as I pace around the livingroom with worry. The decorations are up, the engagement rings are in my pocket, the smell of reheated food and cakes is coming from my mother's kitchen, and everyone is here for Trunks' surprise party. Including Piccolo and Yamcha, and they're not easy to get in touch with at all.  
  
The only problem is that school ended well over two hours ago, and even if he somehow got a detention he still should've been home by now. But no one can sense him, and this worries me a great deal.   
  
Where the hell is he? And why is he hiding his power level from us? I can't help but sigh as I quit my pacing and plop myself down on a chair before running a hand through my spiky hair nervously. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. For all I know he only went out to eat first before coming home. Or maybe a few of his friends offered to take him out for his birthday?   
  
But then why does everyone else in the room look worried too?  
  
Kasaans wringing her hands as she watches the clock while Goten just sits cross-legged on the floor with a frown. Tousan's got a worried look on his face as he leans against the wall with Piccolo and Dende. Even tousan's worried! He's never worried about anything! Something has to be wrong!  
  
I sigh again. I at least know that he's alive through our link, but he's not answering me. 'Goddamn it Trunks, your scaring me half to death! Please just come home already.'

_ oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
'Oh, my head hurts!' Was the first real thought that I made as I groggily woke up in a curled position on a cold and uncomfortable wooden floor, my neck all stiff.   
  
Funny, I don't remember going to sleep. And where the hell am I? Everything looks so blurry, I can hardly see.  
  
Just before I can even roll over to try and get to my feet, a hand suddenly appears from seemingly nowhere as it grabs me by the hair and lifts me completely off the ground. Before I can cry out through the pain I feel, another hand covers my mouth before roughly slamming me into a wall. And for a split second I can only see the stars in front of my face as I try to see who this is. Why can't I sense his energy?  
  
Dark hair that spikes up like a flame, and he's a little shorter than me too...   
  
Wait a minute.   
  
'OH MY GOD!! TOUSAN!!' I desperately try to struggle out of his tight hold on me, but for some reason I can barely even move through his strong grip. I don't get it! I should at _least_ be able to put up a decent fight against him after all of Goku-sama's, Goten's and Gohans training! But I can't even move!  
  
I can see a little clearer now, clear enough to see the horrifying snarl he has on his face and the murderous look in his eyes as he leans closer to me. I can feel my heart thundering beneath my chest at this point as my breath quickens too. 'Oh Kami, what does he want from me?'  
  
"Close the link." He snarled, the almost insane look in his eyes still present. I can't help but look at him in confusion. How does he know about my link with Gohan? Unless he... saw my bite scar.  
  
My eyes went wide at the thought. 'Oh no.' I think to myself helplessly. He only wants me to sever the connection so that he can beat me or kill me or both.  
  
/Trunks? Is that you? Where are you?/  
  
/Gohan I--/  
  
"I said close the link NOW BRAT!!" Tousan screams at me as lets go of my mouth and quickly smashes the back of my head into the wall. I couldn't help but cry out in pain at the act, wondering why it would hurt so much as stars cloud up my vision once again. It's just a wall.  
  
/Trunks, please, tell me where you are. I've been so worried./ Gohan tells me through our mental connection, but right now I'm too afraid to answer. Can tousan really sense that I haven't closed it?  
  
/Gohan--/  
  
A rough hand suddenly squeezing my throat stops me, even in my head, also making it hard to breath. And I can't help but shake in fear as my father sneers at me again. "If you don't close the fucking link, right now, then I will slaughter your mate in his sleep without so much as thinking twice! UNDERSTAND!?!?" He roared out loudly while tiny little drops of his disgusting saliva flew in my face, and I know that I've just gone deathly pale at the threat.  
  
No! He can't kill Gohan!  
  
/Kami Trunks, answer me!/  
  
I can feel myself shaking again as I nod my head in agreement to my fathers demands, a few tears clouding my vision as I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to hear his voice again so badly, just one last time, but I know that I can't.   
  
I'll probably never see him again. /Goodbye, Gohan./  
  
I then severed our connection.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
I suddenly get the most horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if a ton of bricks has just smashed into my chest and knocked the wind out of me without warning as my vision goes dark, but for only a split second before my legs give out and I'm forced to quickly sit on the floor or risk falling on my face.  
  
Everyone in the room is looking at me funny and full of worry as I try to even out my raspy breathing as hot tears pour uncontrollably down my face. I'm not too sure about what just happened, but it feels as if half my soul was just brutally ripped out.  
  
"Onisan?" I hear Goten call out to me in worry. I look up at him, but can barely see him through the many tears that are blurring my vision. But from what I can see, everyone's standing behind him, and they're all looking at me as if I was having a heart attack.  
  
It feels so cold all of a sudden, and I can't stop from shaking when I try to call out to Trunks again through our link but feel nothing there. He cut me off from him?  
  
Why?  
  
_**Vegeta  
**_  
"What just happened Gohan?" Piccolo asks me patiently.  
  
I swallow shakily. It hurts so much I can hardly bare it. "H-he cut me off. I-I can't f-feel him anymore." I stutter out pitifully, my heart pounding beneath my chest.  
  
My tousan looks at me in shock, probably wondering why Trunks would do something like that. But he couldn't have meant to. It _had_ to be Vegeta's doing! It had to be! Why else would he say goodbye before doing it?!  
  
"I-I think that Vegeta made him do it." I say, trying to calm myself as much as possible through the pain in my heart. But it's just so hard when your second half is missing like that.  
  
Shakily, I get to my feet, a determined glare on my face as I head out the door, not needing to look back to know that a few people are following me out.   
  
"Gohan, where are you going?" Tousan asks me before I take off into the air.  
  
"To Capsule Corp."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Vegeta looked down at his shaking son on the floor, hugging his knees as he sobbed out the searing pain of the disconnection from his mate, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for him, remembering the awful feeling of it the day Bulma had died and their connection was shattered.   
  
For this, he decided not to do anything too drastic to him until his mind healed enough for him to take his blows. But right now he still had important things to attend to. He could feel the energy signatures of Kakkarot, his brats, and the Namek approaching him at top speeds, so he needed to work fast.  
  
He grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt before roughly picking him up from off of the floor and snarling. "Did you tell them that you were here?" He demanded.  
  
Trunks shook his head no through his tears. It hurt so bad doing what he just did, he felt as if he tore out a piece of his own soul when he severed the connection, and he just felt so cold without the other half, both inside and out.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head. "Good." Was all he said before he dragged him out of the room. Trunks struggled a little against him, but strangely still found that he could do almost nothing.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to get away. I've placed a Ki cuff on your arm, so you cannot be sensed, sense others, or even focus your own Ki." Vegeta said as he dragged him, and Trunks instantly whipped his head to the side to look at his upper arm and the tight, glowing gold band that was on it. He didn't notice it there before, no wonder he couldn't fight back!  
  
"W-why are you doing this to me?" He choked out fearfully as he was dragged down the hall, wondering where they were going.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "I warned you to never come back and you disobeyed me! That's why!!" He sneered. Trunks' breath hitched. How could he know about that?!  
  
"I-I never came back though, I swear!" He pleaded, hoping to get out of this situation before anyone got hurt. Namely himself.  
  
Vegeta whipped around and backhanded him sharply, causing Trunks to get thrown to the ground with a thud and a loud cry of pain. That really hurt!  
  
"Don't you lie to me you little piece of shit!" He roared at him, making him cringe on the floor. "I know perfectly well that you gave Bra that golden necklace for the anniversary of her birth! Now because of your stupid little visits, I can't get her to forget about your filthy face!" He snarled, making Trunks gasp in horror. He was trying to make Bra forget about him? He didn't know that.  
  
"So I've decided that if you want to see her so badly then you won't ever leave. There's no point now because of the damage you've caused!"  
  
"I didn't cause anything!" Trunks roared out, feeling his blood boil at the thought of his little sister not knowing who he was because of his father's manipulation. "This is all because of you! If you weren't such an abusive prick then I wouldn't of had to leave! It's all your fault this happened!"   
  
Vegeta knelt down and backhanded him again but roughly grabbed his neck at a lightning speed before he could cry out. "You _will_ keep your mouth shut unless I speak to you first! Understand boy?" He snarled.  
  
Through the tight grip on him, and the fact that he could hardly breath, Trunks still managed to lightly nod his head yes. Vegeta smirked. "Good." He then dropped his neck and watched as he sucked in some air.  
  
"Now," He started up in a low voice that scared the shit out of Trunks. "You are going to go into Bra's room, and explain to her the new rules of your little game."

_**To Be Continued.......................................................**_

**_A.N:_** Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far :) i really appreciaye it! and Solis asked me a question about how many reviews i wanted before updating each chapter, and i'm not too sure about that one, but it would be nice to see at least five, but you don't have to review if you don't want to

I got into trouble because of that once

:D well, anyway, bye for now.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers_  
**  
_**Angel Eyes 2  
**_  
_Author: Freewater_  
  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em   
  
Notes: A bunch of these means a change in time or character. These thing here indicate telepathy. These things here '' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_Chapter Three  
_  
It was only a fifteen minute flight from the Black Forest all the way to Capsule Corp, but those were still fifteen heart pounding minutes that Gohan could have done without. Vegeta had taken Trunks back he just knew it! It had to of been him! Trunks would never just leave him for no reason like that! He wouldn't! And the sound of his heartbroken voice inside of his head when he was forced to say goodbye only proved that!  
  
When they finally landed on the front lawn, the sun was setting and making every shadow seen seem larger than normal, the darkness killing off the light, showing how late it was in the day and making Gohan deathly afraid of how long Trunks was actually inside for.  
  
He didn't bother to knock when he got to the door, instead he found that kicking it in before entering to be a much better idea. "VEGETA!! Get down here now!!" He roared out through the grand house, trying to sense his Ki to pinpoint his location. If he was going to fight then he wanted to know where he was first.  
  
Vegeta snarled at the sound of the door crashing before a booming and rage filled voice demanded that he show himself, and so he got to his feet, took his young daughter by the hand and headed downstairs with her. He would need her to make them leave.  
  
When he entered the room, Gohan would have charged at him in his crazed madness if it weren't for the fact that Bra was standing right there, and so by some miracle, he controlled himself enough to not try and spill his blood in front of the child. Instead, all he allowed himself to do was snarl at him. "What did you do with Trunks?" He demanded, his eyes small slits as he glared daggers at the former prince.  
  
Vegeta didn't even flinch at the mention of his sons name. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Was the calm reply.  
  
Once again, Gohan was forced to hold his tongue for Bra's sake, and instead of the loud and foul threats and names he would have preferred to call him, he simply sneered as he spoke. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He snarled. "Where is he? I won't ask again."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms. "Do you sense the brat here? Or see him at all? It's because he isn't here. And it's that simple. Now leave." He snarled, his eyes becoming frightening with the rage that was filling them.  
  
Gohan didn't move from the spot. He was too busy actually checking for Trunks' Ki signature, as was everyone else in the room.   
  
He didn't realize that his face had dropped when he couldn't sense him, and he hardly saw the smirk that appeared on Vegeta's face either. He couldn't sense him at all.  
  
But... if he wasn't here, then where did he go?  
  
Piccolo frowned in thought, looking down at Bra who was eyeing them all curiously. Wondering what was going on. "Have you seen your brother around here?" He asked, getting everyone's attention with the question. Especially Gohan's, who looked down at the girl hopefully. She wouldn't lie to them, she wouldn't know how to!  
  
He felt his heart shatter when the young girl shook her head no. "Onichan isn't here." She stated innocently, not knowing how much her words were hurting the older demi in the room.  
  
Gohan felt like he was falling into darkness, butterflies coming into his stomach that quickly consumed him. He felt like he was going to be sick. Where was he then? Why did he cut him off?   
  
...Did he leave him? Was that it? Did Trunks just leave him? He tried to shake the ridiculous thought from his head. No, Trunks wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't!  
  
Vegeta turned his eyes to where Goten was standing, next to his father with a shocked and fearful expression on his face. Also wondering where his friend had gone. "Good luck finding your boyfriend." The prince sneered, turning his back on them all to leave.  
  
Goten blinked when he heard that. "But, Trunks and I aren't together." He said, confused as to why the older saiyan would say something like that. Where would he get that idea?  
  
Vegeta stopped abruptly, turning around to face him. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Of course they were together! Who else could it be?!  
  
Quickly looking at the dark teens neck though, he was shocked to find no bite scars on either side of him. Or any kind of scar for that matter. But, if it wasn't him, then who...?  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he whipped his head in the direction of Kakkarot's oldest brat, and one quick look at his neck showed the bite scar in plain sight. The scar that marked him as Trunks' life mate.  
  
It was him!?! He was the one mated with his brat?!? What the fuck was he supposed to do now! If he found out that the fucker was here then there was no way he'd be able to put up a decent fight by himself! At least not with Kakkarot, the second spawn and the Namek around to back him up. Perhaps he could take him in a fight alone, but he wasn't sure how often the stupid spawn trained. So that little characteristic was an unknown at the moment.  
  
Keeping his usual face of calm, he just made an uncaring snort. "Whatever, just get out." He said, turning away and leaving the room, the lot of them standing there in confusion and shock. Especially Gohan.  
  
If Trunks wasn't here, then where did he go? Why would he leave? What had happened?  
  
His mind couldn't help but race at the many frightening ideas that went through it, the only one making any sense was that Trunks actually had left him. And hot tears forced their way into his eyes at the horrible thought as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, leading him out with the others and back home to try and explain what had just happened to the others still waiting back at the party.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Vegeta could sense when they had left the building and flown away, a part of him letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught with an evil smirk in place on his lips. They wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, not since they thought that the stupid brat wasn't here.  
  
He patted his daughters head, telling her that she had done a good job with the game being played before sending her off to bed for the night.  
  
He made sure to have the boy tell her not to let anyone know he was here. The new rules of their game being, no one else could ever find him, or the game would be lost.   
  
So childish things had a purpose after all. How convenient.  
  
He headed back to where the brat was waiting, locked in a small closet like and windowless room, with an even tinier connecting bathroom. There was barely any room to lay down inside since it was about five feet across, but it was more than what he deserved in his opinion. Coming back after being warned not to, as if he was a fool and wouldn't figure it out! Stupid fucking brat.  
  
No one would ever find him now though, not after what he did to prevent it. And if the boy even tried to re-open that link he would see to it that he suffered. And he told him that too.  
  
It took two people to make a mental link work, and for as long as the boy had his Ki cuffs in place, he wouldn't be able to sense him, but if he opened the link back up, he would be able to sense it through Kakkarot's second brat. And he _promised_ the boy a lot of pain if he even dared to disobey him again.  
  
Vegeta unlocked the door to the dark and tiny room before slamming it open, making the shaking Trunks inside jump with fear, instantly getting to his feet before backing up into the corner. Trying to get as far away from his murderous looking father as he could get, which unfortunately wasn't very far at all.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen at all. He didn't want this! Why did his father have to hate him so much?  
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles mercilessly before entering the tiny room, slamming the door shut behind him to prevent any escape.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Three and a half weeks had passed since my Koi had disappeared, and there was still no clue as to where he went or any word from him, and I can't help but want to strangle something, _ANYTHING_ to try and take my mind off of the pain. Even after all this time had passed I still feel cold without my other half. It was like I was dead inside.  
  
I don't understand. I thought that he was forced to break our link by his father, and that would be the reason why he did it, but it wasn't. I barged into Capsule Corp looking for him and demanding his return but he wasn't there. He wouldn't hide his energy signature from me to go back and live with Vegeta again, not after what that bastard had put him through, so he couldn't be there.  
  
I even went back a few times afterwards to try and see if I could sense him. To make sure that there was nothing I had missed, and nothing came up. Everyone once in a while Vegeta's energy level would fluctuate, suggesting that he was training, but that was it. He wasn't there.  
  
And if Trunks wasn't at Capsule Corp, and was hiding his power level from me, that could only mean that he... left me.  
  
Why would my Koi just leave me out of the blue like that? It hurts so much being without him, I can't stand it. Why did he leave me? Oh God, what did I do wrong?  
  
I'm in my apartment right now, sitting at my desk while looking at one of our most recent framed photos in my clenched and shaking hands, tears streaming down my face, making it hard to see. We were at the park that day, my arms draped around his shoulders while he gives the V sign to the camera, the trees behind us all one big green blur.   
  
We were both smiling that day.  
  
I thought he was happy with me. I thought he forgave me for how I acted when I found out about my feelings for him. How could he just get up and leave me like this?!  
  
Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?!?  
  
I threw the picture away as hard as I could, listening with no satisfaction as it whipped across the room and smashed into the wall. Glass shattering and scattering across the floor, along with the other broken framed pictures I threw over there to be forgotten.  
  
My breathing is so hard that I might as well have been running a few laps around the earth. My tears still not letting up despite the constant energy I'm putting in to try and stop them.  
  
It isn't fair. I loved him God dammit, I did! How could he do this to me!?! How?!?  
  
I just knocked the monitor to my computer off the desk. It smashed loudly on the floor, and I don't care.  
  
That bastard! That selfish little fucking bastard! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be feeling this way! Claiming to love me so much and wanting to bond with me when it was nothing more than a stupid, worthless teen crush! He probably ran off with someone else. Someone closer to his age who he could be with all the time and not have to hide with just to have a relationship.  
  
/Goodbye, Gohan./  
  
I stood abruptly, making the chair knock over before just blasting my desk, watching as it exploded into splinters and seeing them fall as the many papers that were on it floated to the floor in slow motion. I think I changed into a super saiyan in my rage, but I still don't care.  
  
I hate him! I fucking hate him!   
  
I hate him so much for making me feel this way! For worrying me so much when he doesn't even care about me anymore.   
  
What changed? When did he stop loving me? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong or did he just get bored? Did he think it was stupid trying to be with someone so much older?  
  
Or did his love slowly die away when he realized that he made a mistake, like how I did with Videl?  
  
That has to be it. What else could it be?  
  
I was the next thing to break in that room, falling to my knees in choked sobs while hugging myself for comfort. Shaking like a leaf on the floor of a trashed office room, I must look so pathetic right now.  
  
What did I do? Gods if I was doing something wrong he should have told me and I would have fixed it! Didn't he know that?  
  
I still have our engagement rings in my pocket, and I'm tempted to pull them out before melting them into nothingness, but I just can't do it. I really am pathetic. And it's all his fault!  
  
I hate him. But I still love him and want him back.  
  
**_To Be Continue.................................  
_**  
**A.N:** Review please!! And thank you to those who already did! : )


	5. Chapter Four

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers_**  
  
_Angel Eyes 2_  
  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em  
  
Notes: A bunch of these means a change in time or character. These thing here indicate telepathy. These things here ' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Chapter Four  
  
He's not coming for me. It's been almost two months now and no one came for me yet.   
  
Why? Don't they know I'm here? ...Don't they care? You'd think it would be obvious that I was here. Why else would I cut off my link with Gohan? It's been so long since we've actually spoken to each other through our bond that I don't think I could re-open it even if I tried.  
  
I'm back in my dark closet (slash room), after another session with my father. There's no room in here to lay down to rest my aching muscles, so I have to crouch in the corner to try and sleep with no blankets or pillows. It's freezing, and all I can do is shiver as tiny bumps form over my skin caused by the cold.  
  
The only light I have is seeping in from under the locked door, so it's pretty dark in here, and it takes a while to get used to the light outside once I'm let out to play with Bra and then take my beating.  
  
Speaking of beatings, my arm really hurts from the last one I got earlier today. Tousan either just sprained it really bad or gave it a hairline fracture. It hurts trying to move it, so I'm betting it's the hairline fracture.  
  
Does that bastard have to be so damn rough when he throws me around? The jerk isn't even giving me any senzu beans like he used to. Basically his way of saying that no ones ever going to see me and get suspicious of my bruises, and I'm never getting out of here because of it. So there's no point to them.  
  
Damn I hardly ever see Bra even! I'm averaging two and a half hours at the most outside of this cramped space! And sometimes even less when tousan feels like beating me in here, just to leave and let me clean up my own cuts and blood inside that tiny bathroom. It doesn't even have a shower! Just a small toilet and sink with a bath towel that I've been stuck re-using for the past seven and a half weeks.  
  
Cruel son of a bitch.   
  
The only reason why this closet thing I'm in even has a small connecting bathroom, is because tousan had it made especially for me.   
  
How nice of him.  
  
Evidently he found out about the necklace I gave Bra the day I gave it to her, and he's had this room under construction from the day he found out.   
  
It took a month to get it built, what with the plumbing and all, so that's why he took a so long before coming to kidnap me. Because this closet was in the middle of construction. And he loves it too, keeping me in here.   
The bastard even decided to tell me happy birthday before beating me the first time. Asshole. Wish I could say it to his face, but I'm too much of a coward.  
  
I can't help that my breath hitches when I suddenly hear the lock of the door do a click before it's opened wide. The light from the hallway pouring in brightly, even with my father standing in its way. I'm forced to turn my eyes away into the wall and shut them tightly against it, putting a hand over my face. Its so bright it hurts!  
  
"Here." Is all I hear him say as there is a small clang on the floor near me before he slams and locks the door again.  
  
I blink my eyes open a few times now that the offending light is gone, but now bright spots are clouding up my vision since I saw it so suddenly. I have to wait a minute or two before I can see properly in the dark again.  
  
I'm more than just a little scared to see that he's still in the room, standing before me as if waiting for something, and I start to shake. Great, I'm going to get another beating. Three times in one day, that'll be a new record.  
  
But then the smell of food invades my senses, and I look down at his feet to see a small plate with three egg rolls on it, obviously meant for me.  
  
My fear instantly leaves me at the thought of food as I make a grab for the plate before digging in like some kind of savage. There isn't much there by saiyan standards, but I won't complain right now. Especially since he'll probably take them away if I do, and I haven't eaten since yesterday, so I'm starving.  
  
They're a little dry, but I lick my fingers clean when I'm done anyway, I'll get a drink of water out of the sink tap once he's gone.  
  
I slowly push the plate out in front of me for him to take now that I'm done with it, kneeling before him and keeping my head down obediently. "Thank you, sir." I say quietly, not wanting to anger him with anything petty, so I try to be as polite as possible. If I'm anything less then he won't leave and I get the shit kicked out of me.  
  
He gets down on one knee to take the plate, but doesn't get back up. Curiously, I bring my face up to see his in confusion. The longer he stays, the more fearful I become. 'God, please just make him go away!'  
  
"Tell me brat," He starts up. "Are you grateful for my treatment?" He asks.  
  
Uh oh, I know this drill. And it's worse than the punches and kicks.  
  
I nod my head before looking back down at the dusty floor. "Yes, sir." I answer quietly. God, I hate this.  
  
"Why is that?" He asks me simply, and if I get it wrong, it's a beating for me.  
  
I swallow nervously, sometimes the answers change depending on his mood or how he wants me to feel. So naturally I'm a little tense. "B-because you feed me, give me a place to sleep, keep a roof over my head--"  
  
"And why does that make me generous?"  
  
I can't stop shaking. "Because I don't deserve any of these things." I finish, hoping that there is nothing more for him to say.  
  
He doesn't move though, and there's an eery silence for a moment before he speaks again. "Do you miss your mother, brat?" He asks, and I can't help but whip my head up at him. This was new. We never spoke about her. Might as well be honest.  
  
"Yes sir." I answer truthfully.  
  
I can see him sneering at me in the dark. The most frightening sight I have ever seen. "And whose fault is it that she is dead?" He snarls.  
  
I feel as if I've just been cut with a knife, knowing what he expects me to say as I sniffle a little, trying without much luck to hold back my tears. They start fall freely down my face anyway, even without my consent. "M-mine." I choke out weakly, unable to control myself as I just break down and start to sob, trying to keep it as quiet as possible in front of him.   
  
Will he ever let me forget about that? Goddamn it! I know it's my fault! Why can't he just leave me alone about it?  
  
I wipe at my eyes with my sleeves, trying to get my crying under control while mentally cursing myself for being so damn weak. Sometimes he leaves me alone for crying, but other times he beats me for it. And I don't feel like risking a beating, so I try to stop.  
  
He's silent again, and I bite my lower lip hard. A nervous habit I dropped after being taken in by Goku-sama and Chi-Chi-san, but picked up again shortly after getting back here. Why won't he just leave me alone? Even the isolation of this stupid closet is better than being with him.  
  
"I saw your mate today." He said after the long silence.  
  
My eyes widen a great deal as I whip my head back up at him another time. He saw Gohan today?  
  
"Y-you did?" I ask stupidly. "W-what did he say?" I risk the beating to ask. I _need_ to know about him! Is he alright? Is he still looking for me? What's going on?  
  
My father smirks at me again, and I know something's wrong when he does. I can just _feel_ it in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"He was quite angered at the mention of your name." He sneered at me, and I feel the blood draining from my face when he said that. And his smirk deepens.  
  
"I decided to do a little training outdoors today, and while flying through the air, who should I see but your idiot mate?" He says, still smirking in amusement while I listen, trying to shrug off the "idiot" comment he made about Gohan. "So I flew in and asked how the search was going, and do you know what he said?" He asked, leaning closer to me for effect. Whispering the last part as if there was someone nearby who could hear him.  
  
I shook my head no, terrified of what he'll say as my tears continue to flow. Goddamn it, why won't they stop?  
  
"He said he couldn't give a shit about you or where you are." My eyes widened in nothing less than pure shock, and he just chuckled at my expression in amusement. "You sure know how to pick a compassionate mate, boy." He laughed out joyously, slapping his knee.  
  
I snapped. "You fucking liar!! He would never say that about me, not ever!!" I roared out in a rage. It wasn't true, it wasn't!! Gohan was worried about me and he was looking for me!! And any minute now he was going to break down the Capsule Corp doors to kick my father's ass and save me!  
  
I didn't even faze him. "I can swear to that on your mother's grave and on my honor as a saiya--"  
  
"You don't have any honor!" I spat.   
  
He backhanded me sharply, and my whole body slammed into the wall with the force of it. I was dazed by the hit, and he reached out a hand to grab me by the neck, bringing me forward again to face him but not adding enough pressure to choke me. Strangely enough, he wasn't sneering at me like I had expected. He was still smirking in amusement.  
  
"You can deny it all you like, boy." He said. "But you know perfectly well that I wouldn't degrade your mothers honor to play a simple prank on you. You're not worth it." He actually started to laugh at me, and I started to shake. Not in fear but in sorrow. Because I do know that he wouldn't swear to something like that on my mothers grave if it wasn't true, and neither would I.  
  
"H-his exact words were," He laughed out, and I wanted to be sick. "I couldn't give a shit where he went and wish everyone would just leave me the fuck alone about him!" He laughed harder when he finished, and I think I died on the inside. And all I could do to show it was cry harder.  
  
I felt tousan loosen his grip on my neck before letting go and getting to his feet, still laughing as I dropped to the floor. "Th-they aren't even looking for you!" He hooted down at me.  
  
No!! I wouldn't believe that!! I couldn't believe that!!   
  
I didn't care if he was going to beat me to death if I did it at that point, because I just had to speak with Gohan. So I tried to re-open the mental link.  
  
_/Gohan? Gohan?!? Gohan, please answer, please!!/_  
  
I didn't get an answer or feel a thing, and tousan didn't seem to notice what I tried to do. If he couldn't sense the link being re-opened then that meant that it wasn't re-opened. Too much time had passed, and I couldn't open the bond back up. It was too late.  
  
_/P-please.../  
_  
The last thing I heard that night before huddling myself into the corner I grew so accustomed to and just bawling my eyes out in pain, was my fathers laughter echoing down the hall after he locked me in again and turned out all the lights. Leaving me in pitch blackness. Everything I heard after that was my own miserable sobbing.  
  
They really weren't coming for me, not even Gohan. And now I was going to spend the rest of my life locked up in this dark closet, and no one even cares.  
  
I hugged the corner I was in before burying my face in it, wishing I could disappear in it as my tears continued to stream down my cheeks. And I can't stop myself from shaking as I cried out my broken heart. Gohan doesn't love me anymore! He doesn't want me anymore! He doesn't care where I am and wants nothing to do with me!   
  
Why? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?  
  
God I think if I sob any harder, I'll choke on the air. I wish I was dead. I wish I had died that day I shot myself in that field. Everything would be so much better if I had.   
  
I stayed that way for the rest of the night.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Goten and Gohan were in the middle of a semi heated discussion, both were outside on the wooden dock of the Black Forest lake. Not looking at each other, but at the stars appearing above them in the darkening sky as they talked. Hearing nothing else but the chirping sounds of crickets and other small insects as they lay on their backs.  
  
"I still can't believe you said that, onisan." Goten said with a sigh and shake of his head that was currently resting in his hands, laying on his back for a better view of the twinkling lights above him. He was there when Vegeta flew in that day to have a quick chat, and he heard all the things that were said about his best friend.  
  
Gohan scowled up at the sky, also laying on his back as he clenched a fists. "Well, what was I supposed to say? That I'm still a bloody fucking mess without him and am still waiting for him to come back?" He snorted. "Not only would Vegeta not give a shit, he'd probably laugh at me for being so damn weak!" He picked up a small rock nearby before angrily tossing it into the lake. Hearing it lightly splash when it hit the surface before sinking. "It's not like he'll ever find out that I said that anyway." He grumbled.  
  
Goten turned his head towards him. "Then you are still waiting for him." It was more of a statement then a question.   
  
Gohan didn't reply, he just turned away, fiddling with his undone metal jacket zipper. It was an unusually chilly night out considering summer had started three weeks ago, and so his kasaan had insisted that they both wear light coats.  
  
The younger Son sighed at the silence he got. "Gohan he might still come back y'know. Just because he's gone doesn't mean he left yo--"  
  
"Then what the fuck does it mean?!" He cut him off angrily. Fighting the urge to sneer down at his own little brother. Gohan sat up angrily and folded his legs, and Goten quickly followed suit.  
  
"Goten, he's a fucking super saiyan! No one on earth can lay a finger on him and get away with it aside from Vegeta and my dad. And tousan would never even _think_ of hurting him in any way! So if Vegeta didn't force him to cut me off from him then that can only mean that he did it willingly and left." He bit out. Feeling his eyes sting with strong tears at the thought of his former koi, but he blinked them back stubbornly. Not wanting to show that kind of weakness in front of his brother who used to idolize him for his strength.  
  
Goten didn't need to see any tears to know that he was crying on the inside though. The same way he'd been crying for the past two months now.   
  
He understood what his brother was saying when he claimed that Trunks had left him. Hell, even he was beginning to loose hope that his friend would ever come back. Because two months was an awful long time for someone of Trunks' power to disappear without any rational explanation. Eventually they called the police, just to be on the safe side. But they didn't take it seriously, and only marked Trunks off as a runaway, which only deepened Gohans belief that he had been dumped. He didn't even come back for his graduation, missed his prom and everything. What was he supposed to believe?  
  
Goten did the only thing he knew he could do at that point. Be supportive. So he placed a hand on his oniisan's back in comfort while the older demi fought back tears with raspy breathing.  
  
"It'll be okay, Gohan." He whispered.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No it won't." He choked back, lifting his jacket and pulling out the velvet box containing the engagement rings he had placed in his pocket. Keeping them with him wherever he went in case Trunks would return.  
  
Gotens eyes widened slightly when he saw the box, knowing what was inside since the rings were shown to him by his excited brother some time before the party. But what was he doing?  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes down at the box before opening it up to have a look at the simple gold bands, the best ones he could afford on his small salary, his hands shaking at the sight of them as he got to his feet.  
  
"G-Gohan what are you doing?" Goten asked, also getting to his feet as he eyed his brother cautiously.  
  
"He's gone." He whispered pitifully, not taking his eyes off of the rings in his one hand as his gaze and tone of voice became as hard as stone with his resurfacing anger. "He's gone and he's not coming back!" Gohan whipped the box with the rings into the black lake in a fury. Turning to storm off before they could hit the   
surface of the water and sink with the rock he'd previously thrown in, not looking back as he left his little brother still standing there on the docks in shock. Wondering what he could do to try and take away his brothers pain.  
  
He sighed as he stood there, thinking it best for Gohan to have some alone time since he's been getting very little of that since Trunks took off. What with people trying to offer their support and sympathy and such.  
  
Goten sighed again, scratching the back of his head as he glanced at the water, rippling from the ring box that was thrown in. And his thoughts drifted back to his friend and the affect his disappearance was having on his brother. Damnit Trunks, why did you have to leave?'  
  
**_To Be Continued..........................._**  
  
**A.N:** Can Anyone tell that i love Trunks angst yet? Gohan angst is good too, but Trunks angsy is better! Heh, review please!! I'll be nicer to him if i get a few


	6. Chapter Five

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers  
_**  
**_Angel Eyes 2  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em   
  
Notes: A bunch of these ooooooo means a change in time or character. These thing here /indicate telepathy/. These things here '' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**Chapter Five  
**  
All good things must eventually come to an end.   
  
It was a saying that Trunks had said many times to himself when he was with his father, and had gotten to know very well too. Nothing good could ever last. He knew that from personal experience.   
  
Being free from his father, his relationship with Gohan and his time with the Son's. He should have known better than to think that those things could ever be permanent. He was a fool to think that about anything good that came his way, no matter how great or insignificant. And the only good thing Trunks had in his closet at Capsule Corp were the few times when he could drift off and get more than four and a half hours of sleep at night.   
  
His father must have gone off training somewhere that morning, because he was late waking him up, and when he got the chance to check a clock he found that he had almost eleven hours in that night before he was so crudely awoken from an actual good dream.  
  
Like mentioned earlier, all good things must eventually come to an end. Even nice dreams.  
  
Enough ice cold water to fill a bucket splashed across his crouched and sleeping form, making him jump awake with a start before whipping his head around in surprise. And his mind didn't fully register where he was until a familiar voice had to remind him.   
  
"Wake up, brat!"  
  
'Oh ya, I'm still here.' Trunks thought glumly, leaning on the wall as he pulled his sore body to its feet, trying to stretch out all the kinks before following his tousan out of the tiny room. A hand over his eyes to block out the offending light as he squinted at everything they passed, not caring that he was dripping water as he went.  
  
It was still early when Vegeta had woken him up, so that meant that today was a Monday. And on every school day he had to get up and prepare Bra's lunch. Give her a hug and kiss goodbye (for reassurance that he was alright since she started asking Vegeta why she wasn't seeing him around the house all that often) before doing a little housework, taking his beating and then get thrown back into his closet for the day.  
  
Trunks didn't mind it too much anymore. His mind was so far gone into its former apathetic state that he was starting to lose track of the days, and would have already if it weren't for Bra's little summer art classes.   
  
His father hardly bothered with him anymore, and he was sure that he would have been left forgotten in his closet a long time ago if it weren't for Bra continually asking to see him. So Vegeta still fed him, would let him out of his closet and then slap him around for good measure once in a while. Just so he wouldn't forget who was boss. That was pretty much it, he didn't even bother insulting him or laughing at him anymore.   
  
Hearing him say "Wake up, brat." was the first thing he said to him in a week.  
  
It started shortly after Trunks found out about Gohan, and the fact that he wasn't wanted anymore, four weeks ago. He just stopped caring. Stopped trying altogether. So when Vegeta would go to hit him, most of the original fun was taken away when he wouldn't cry and beg him to stop, and so he started to get bored and ease up a bit. But only just a bit.  
  
They both entered the kitchen, and Vegeta didn't even need to tell him what to do as he got out the bread and other supplies he would be needing to make Bra's lunch for later on that day.   
  
Satisfied that his son was working, he turned around and soundlessly left the room to go and wake his daughter.   
  
Trunks hardly noticed it when he left. He just kept his head down while he worked, trying to keep his eyes on what he was doing without letting the bright light distract him. He needed to get this done before his tousan got back, because if he didn't then the punishment would be far worse than a simple slap in the face or a punch to the stomach.  
  
He just wished that the damned sun wasn't so bright today. Streaming in through the door window and the windows above the breakfast table made it almost impossible to see...  
  
Trunks' eyes widened at that last thought. His head slowly turning to the side as he gazed at the kitchen door. Looking at it as if it was some strange little space alien and it was just the first time he'd ever seen it.   
  
A door. Unlocked. Leading outside.  
  
He dropped the butter knife in the middle of spreading the jelly over the bread slice as he walked over to it. As if in a trance as he placed his hand on the knob and turned it until it swung open.   
  
He didn't even notice the blinding light in his eyes now that he was practically outdoors for the first time since he was knocked out and taken on the sidewalk on his birthday. The thing that got to him the most was the gust of cool wind that blew in his face, and he took in a deep breath of it. It both felt and smelt good, a lot better than the stale air of his closet.   
  
Suddenly, he wasn't so uncaring of the things around him anymore. Trunks remembered that he didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to spend his nights locked in a closet or his days getting beaten by his father. It all came back to him, along with the strong need to flee.  
  
His legs twitched, wanting to run out of there and as far away from Capsule Corp as he could get. The wind against his face made the idea seem so tempting. But his heart was pounding in fear of the consequences he would face if he went ahead with such a reckless act.  
  
'I can't run. I have nowhere to go.'  
  
_The street is better than this._ His subconscious replied, the part of his mind that still and craved for his freedom.  
  
'He'll kill me if he finds me.'  
  
_He won't find you if you go now.  
_  
'What about Bra?'  
  
_Goku would never let anything happen to her. Now **GO!!**_  
  
That was all the incentive he needed before breaking out in a run out into the Capsule Corp yard and into the quiet early morning street. The light of the sun in his face just about blinded him, but he knew where he was going. This was his old neighborhood after all, and he intended on using his knowledge of the surrounding areas to get as far away as he could.  
  
He had to be fast. His father would be coming back down the stairs to check on him soon and once he found him gone he would be out looking. So forced his legs to go, even when they started screaming at him to stop. Unfortunately, he eventually had to listen to them.  
  
He was running so fast that the lack of exercise he'd been getting for the past three months soon took its toll on him. Though he was proud to admit to himself that he did get a fair distance away before needing to stop for some rest. Leaning his aching back against a tall cross wire fence and putting his hands on his knees for more support.  
  
He felt like crying. He felt like laughing. He just wanted to jump up and down for joy laughing and crying at the same time. He just had to catch his breath first before he could go ahead and do those things.  
  
He did it. He finally did it! He escaped from Capsule Corp and was now free from his father! He never had to see that stupid closet or his face ever again!  
  
Trunks opened his eyes before standing up straight against the fence. Letting his eyes get used to the summer brightness they were being exposed to. And what should be the first thing he sees once his eyes clear up?  
  
His father's face. Snarling down at him as he hovered a few inches off the ground with his arms crossed.  
  
Trunks gasped in horror. The blood draining from his face as his heart just about shattered at the sight of him.   
  
No. This couldn't be real. He was just hallucinating because he wasn't used to the light yet. That had to be it! He couldn't have finally gotten away just to be caught so soon after getting his freedom back! He couldn't!  
  
The hard fist that slammed into his face at a lightning speed proved that it was no hallucination. And Trunks was thrown to the ground against the fence with a cry of pain as spots clouded up his vision once more, hearing the clanging of the wire fence as he nearly went through it.  
  
Vegeta grabbed him by the hair with one hand before yanking him up to be at his eye level and also taking his feet off the ground since he was still hovering. Trunks cried out and quickly brought his own hands up to try and remove his father's hand that was currently pulling out his hair. But the weakness brought on by the Ki band on his arm made that impossible.  
  
Vegeta shook him roughly by the hair, just for the purpose of hearing him scream in agony as his neck twisted around painfully. It was early, so he was certain that no one would see this, and if anyone did, he would simply blast them.  
  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing, you little piece of shit?" He snarled when he stopped shaking him. The tears of pain and heartbreak streaming down the teens face did nothing to soften his heart about his actions.  
  
"F-father please--"  
  
"Shut the hell up you useless fucker!!" He instantly roared out, using his free hand to backhand him in mid air. He didn't want to hear any of his cries for mercy or pleas for understanding. All he understood was that his son had just tried to pull a fast one on him and runaway.  
  
'Little dumbass.' He thought to himself bitterly, wiping the back of his hand off on his training pants since the boy's tears had gotten on it when he hit him. It was easy enough in finding him once he found him to be gone from the kitchen. A quick flight and the boy's lavender head of hair stuck out better than a purple tree in a green forest. But he had received a bit of a scare at his absence that he didn't appreciate at all.  
  
And he intended to make him pay for it.  
  
He pulled Trunks closer to him so that he couldn't struggle. "We're going back home now." Was all he had to say before Trunks started to thrash around in a panic.  
  
No! He couldn't go back there! Not after finally getting away, he couldn't!!   
  
Throwing all better judgment out the window, and in the far corner of his mind knowing that it would do him no good anyway. He screamed, the cry coming out of his throat scratched. **_"HELP!!!!"  
_**  
He instantly regretted doing that. Vegeta simply punched him in the stomach before covering his mouth and taking off with him to go back to Capsule Corp. He saw a few windows opening when Trunks screamed on him like that, and his better judgment came in at the last second and told him that killing people when in plain sight like that would only make things more difficult for him in the long run. So he just shut the boy up and flew away before anyone could see him.  
  
Trunks started to cry again when they were high in the air. And he stopped thrashing around since he didn't want his father to drop him. But what was actually killing him at that very moment, was the sight of Capsule Corps main domed building. And it wasn't all that far away, telling him that he was wrong in his predictions about just how far he got when he made a run for it. He didn't even have a chance for escape.  
  
Vegeta landed swiftly, and Trunks began struggling in his hold again, but he was just ignored as the prince kicked open the door and went inside. Headed for Trunks' closet.  
  
Trunks thrashed and kicked as hard as he could. But they were nothing to his father who didn't even feel the pathetic blows being inflicted upon him.  
  
Trunks didn't want to go back into his closet! He was just going to get beaten and he knew that he couldn't take that again! He wanted out!   
  
But that didn't stop Vegeta from unlocking the closet door before throwing him in and against the wall where he banged his head. Trunks yelped out in pain, but that pain was nothing compared to the swift kick in the ribs he got next.  
  
The wind was knocked clear out of him, but he still tasted the blood coming up his throat as he coughed and gagged for air that might as well have been non-existent. He brought his face up just in time to see an angry fist clashing into his eyes that knocked his head back into the wall.   
  
And everything after that was just one big white blur, but he knew that he didn't pass out because he could still hear his father yelling curses at him and the pain of his fists against his body as he tried to shield himself with his arms. But the sound that got to him the most, was the sound of his sister's screaming.  
  
His ragged breath hitched. He didn't need to see to know that Bra had just seen what their father was doing to him. And Vegeta was stunned as well, because he stopped his attack to look back at her in shock for being there. Standing right in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face. She heard her brother's screams of agony and came to see what was wrong, just to have the unbelievable sight meet her young eyes.  
  
"B-Bra," Vegeta started up in hopes of explaining himself. But he didn't get a chance to finish as the little girl made a run for it. Not wanting to believe what she had just seen.  
  
Vegeta gave chase, but not before slamming the closet door shut behind him. For this act, Trunks became terrified. Instantly forgetting about the danger to himself as he got to his feet and blindly went to the door to try and open it up. He couldn't let his father hurt his baby sister! He had to do something!!  
  
But the door was locked on him. Again. And his heart sank as he slowly dropped to his knees. Sobbing out his fear for his little sister against the door and praying to Kami that his father wouldn't hurt her. He'd never be able to forgive himself if that were to happen.  
  
**::A Few Hours Later::  
**  
Bra was confused. Confused and a little afraid. She was hardly paying any attention at all to the teacher as she read her favorite book to the class with the concern she felt towards her brother.   
  
She was young, but she had been watching her daddy's sparing long enough to know that her tousan and onichan _weren't_ sparing. Her tousan was hurting her big brother and making him cry.  
  
But why would he do that? He was always nice to her. So why would he do that to her brother?  
  
She thought back to what he had said when he caught her in the hallway back at home. That her brother had done something bad and was being punished for it. But what could he have done to get a punishment that mean? She just didn't understand.  
  
The little saiyan did remember a lesson she had once received in class though. Explaining what abuse was and what you do when you see it happening to a friend or to yourself. And she was sure that her brother was being abused.  
  
But then... if he was... who should she tell? She was knew that her daddy was big and strong, and she didn't want anyone else to get hurt if she told and they tried to help.  
  
Bra frowned at the thought. She didn't want her daddy to get into any trouble, but he didn't want to listen to her when she asked him to stop what he was doing to her brother. That meant that she had to find someone who he _would_ listen to.  
  
She smiled at the thought. The highschool wasn't very far away at all. And Gohan was _always _over there! She could just ask him! Her daddy wasn't a bad man, he was probably being controlled again or something. And Gohan could surely help with that!  
  
Her smile became brighter. Yes, that was the perfect idea!  
  
**To Be Continued........................  
**  
**A.N:** There should only be another one or two more chapters before this story is finished thanks to all who reviewed me!  
  
Kymera13: Ya seriously i don't get it. Why is Trunks angst so great? ::Shrugs:: oh well  
  
Mrs. Trunks Briefs   
  
Vetygas Rath   
  
Blue T. Topaz : Heh, ya sorry for the long prologue   
  
angelcuddles16   
  
Kittie : They'll find out soon don't worry **; )**   
  
Chrisoriented : Thanks for reviewing XD

Thanks a lot guys, i really appreciated them** : )**


	7. Chapter Six

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers_**  
  
**Angel Eyes 2  
**  
Author: Freewater  
  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the  
sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-  
mail me and I'll give it to you.   
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions  
too if you got em   
Notes: A bunch of these means a change in time or character.  
These thing here indicate telepathy. These things here ' are for  
thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and  
Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so  
younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first  
fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first  
or else you won't understand what's going on.  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**_Chapter Six  
_**  
The summer school class I was teaching had ended not even five  
minutes ago when Bra walked into my classroom. Her hair tied back  
into a tight ponytail with a blue ribbon, a little blue sun dress  
and wearing a pair of plastic sandals. She really was starting to  
look like a miniature Bulma, though at first I didn't notice her  
since my head was down and since she was still so small. The only  
sound being made as she waited was the scratching of my pencil  
against some test papers I was grading.  
  
But she had inherited Bulma's impatient nature along with her  
looks, so naturally not a full ten seconds had passed before she got  
tired of my ignoring her (though unintentionally) and stamped her  
foot down to get my attention.  
  
I blinked at the small booming sound as well as the vibration that  
went with it, raising my head ever so slightly to see what had made  
it. But strangely enough, there was nothing there.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. Must be some construction work going on  
outside.' I thought to myself, going back to what I was doing.  
  
I didn't see her face twist up in anger. She hated being ignored.  
So the small saiyan started to hover a little so that I'd be able to  
see her above my desk.  
  
"It's not nice to do that!"  
  
I jumped a little, startled by the sudden intrusion from my quiet  
thoughts, but at the sight of the young girl in front of me I calmed  
down a bit. Trying not to let the sight of her remind me of Trunks  
so I could deal with whatever reason she was here for.  
  
I gave her a polite smile, and her face softened as well. She's  
far too young to be able to stay mad at anything for long. "Oh,  
sorry about that. What can I help you with, Bra?" I asked. "And  
where's your father?"  
  
She let out a sigh before lowering herself back down to the  
ground, and I found that to be strange. She was obviously upset  
about something, but why would she come to me about it?  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about him." She said, coming around to  
the other side of my desk. I pushed my chair out and she hopped onto  
my lap, the act instantly melted me. It was no wonder why Vegeta  
could never say no to her, she was just too cute. If I were to ever  
have a daughter, she would have to be like her.  
  
But then I blinked at her, remembering that she wanted to speak to  
me about something. "Talk to me about what?" I asked curiously. What  
could be bothering her so much that she would come to me and not her  
father for advice?  
  
She looked up at me innocently. "About otousan... and about  
onichan." She said slowly, and my breath hitched in slight pain at  
the mention of Trunks. So that was it. Now I understood, she just  
missed Trunks and wanted to talk about him. And Vegeta wouldn't be  
the greatest person in the world to be having a chat with on the  
subject, so she came to me since I was so close to her summer school.  
  
"Oh." Was all I managed to say, trying to hide the wave of  
anguished emotion I felt at having to speak about my missing koi. It  
still hurt, being without him, and a part of me didn't want to talk  
about him. I felt the urge to tell her to go and have her talk with  
her father over her brother, because I wanted nothing better than to  
just forget that he ever existed.  
  
But the unmistakable feeling of pain in my chest at the mere  
thought of his gorgeous face and beautiful blue eyes proved that I  
still wasn't over him. And I could never stop wishing that I was, it  
would be easier to forget than to live with the pain.  
  
Bra looked up at me expectantly, and I realized that she was  
waiting for me to speak, so I continued. "Why did you want to talk  
about Trunks, Bra?" I asked, trying to remember that she was still  
so young and probably didn't mean to hurt me by asking these things.  
  
Hell, even Goten, tousan and kasaan stopped speaking to me about  
him.  
  
Bra fidgeted a little on my lap. "I saw tousan hurting onichan,  
and I want to help him." She said simply, still looking up at me  
with her big innocent eyes. But I barely saw her at that point. My  
mind just about blanked out when she said "tousan hurting onichan".  
And I think my jaw dropped.  
  
Just what the FUCK did that mean?! She knew where Trunks was?! And  
he was with Vegeta!?! But that was impossible!! I've been there so  
many times that I can't even count them! And I didn't sense him  
once! How could this be possible?!  
  
Bra continued on, not thinking anything of the odd face I was sure  
I was making in my stunned shock. "I don't want onichan to lose his  
game, but he was hurting." She said in her small voice, her lips  
starting to quiver.  
  
"S-so you're saying that Trunks is at Capsule corp right now?!" I  
asked, not really hearing what she had said last, and not caring  
either. The point was that I finally knew where my koi went! And he  
was at Capsule corp of all places?! How much of a fool could I be!?!  
  
Bra didn't answer my question, so I quickly picked her up before  
setting her down on the floor and kneeled to be at her eye level.  
Trying not to panic and seem as calm as possible to not scare her.  
If he was there then I needed to know!  
  
"Bra, this is serious, you're not in trouble or anything but you  
need to tell me the truth about this." I said sternly. "Is Trunks  
really at Capsule corp?" I asked, my voice almost shaking with the  
fearful idea that he was. Somehow the idea that he had left  
willingly would have been better than the thought that he was with  
his father right now. The idea that he was hurting somewhere at that  
very moment was just unbearable.  
  
Bra gave me a simple nod of her head for a response, and I wanted  
to be sick. Dear God he was with Vegeta. And that bastard was doing  
Kami-only-knows what to him for the past three months while I was  
mopping around and cursing his name for leaving me when he never  
did. I wanted to shoot myself with how stupid I felt.  
  
But for the moment that had to wait. If he was at Capsule corp  
than I had to go and get him.  
  
"Bra, w-will you take me to him?" I asked shakily, praying to God  
that I would find him safe and alright. But the odds of that  
happening were slim to none since Bra came to me saying that Vegeta  
was hurting him.  
  
"Okay." She said with a nod, taking my hand into her much smaller  
one before leading me out the door, and I didn't bother to shut it  
on the way out. She couldn't take me to him fast enough, and I swear  
that my heart was pounding like a jackhammer. All that mattered at  
that point was that I was finally going to see Trunks again and get  
him away from that awful place.  
  
Kami I had to get him back. And if Vegeta hurt him, even one hair  
on his head, then I swore he would die a horrible and excruciating  
death!!

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Tousan finally left me alone. Bra caught him beating me, so he  
chased her down and explained to her that I had done something  
horrible and was being punished for it, and then he sent her to  
school. As if nothing was wrong with what he had done at all.  
  
The bastard. Manipulating my own little sister against me. And I  
didn't even do anything wrong!  
  
It's kind of funny, now that I think about it though. I actually  
tried attacking him when he came back to finish me off. Threatening  
to kill him a thousand times over if he even laid a finger on her.  
Heh, I guess I'll never learn.  
  
He _really_ let me have it at that point! Jesus if I didn't know  
any better I'd say he broke my face in half with the way he went at  
it. Eventually I stopped feeling pain, and then Kami had enough  
mercy to let me pass out in the middle of it all.  
  
He was waiting for me to wake up, but didn't do anything aside  
from give me a fast backhand to the face and a warning not to try  
anything like that ever again before leaving me alone in the dark.  
Off to train somewhere I guess.  
  
So now I'm back here again. In my closet. Home sweet hell. I  
sighed. "At least it can't get any worse than this." I stupidly said  
out loud. And just then my stomach rumbled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I yelled down at it in annoyance, knowing fully well  
that I wouldn't be getting fed today. God what a depressing thought.  
At least I was able to clean out the cuts on my face and arms in the  
bathroom, so now they don't hurt as badly as before. And tousan  
wouldn't be back for a little bit so I had some time to heal up as  
well.  
  
Suddenly my closet gets just a little bit darker than what it  
already is, and I turn my head down the crack at the bottom of the  
door to see two shadowed feet blocking the light from getting inside.  
  
My eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight of them as my breath  
became hitched. Oh God, he's back.' I thought in terror. He was  
done with his training so now he wanted to practice on me again for  
trying to leave. Kami would he never leave me alone?  
  
The handle to the door rattled a little, and I started to shake  
uncontrollably as I crouched as far as I could into my corner.  
Choking back a sob of fear from where I sat as I waited for him to  
get in and get it over with.  
  
The door suddenly slammed wide open with a loud crash. I think he  
actually broke it off it's hinges, but I wasn't really paying any  
attention to that at the moment. The light from the hallway as well  
as the sun shining through the many windows attacked my eyes and  
blinded me again. So I whipped my head away from it and shut them as  
tightly as I could to keep the painful light away from them.  
  
This only scared me further. I think I would prefer to see him  
coming at me when he does.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I won't ever do it again, I promise!!! I'll be good!! I'll--"  
  
Two arms reached out and grabbed me around the waist before  
lifting me into the air and pulling me out of the small room and  
into the blinding light.  
  
"No!! No, please don't!!"

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Eventually I just lost all patience with Bra before taking her  
hand and flying as fast as I could over to Capsule corp. She was a  
pretty good flyer for someone so young, but still just so slow. And  
I needed to get there fast. I was too eager to see Trunks again. I  
didn't care that I was probably setting myself up for a letdown by  
doing this, because I just had to check.

We both came to a land in the backyard lawn, and Bra ran over to  
the door before pulling her house key out of her little dress pocket  
and trying to unlock the door for us.  
  
While she did that, I checked the place over for any familiar  
Ki's, but didn't get any. Not Vegeta's or Trunks'.  
  
My heart sank. It was a good thing that Vegeta wasn't here, and in  
the long run it was for Trunks as well, but I was just hoping that  
he would be here for me to find.  
  
Bra was still struggling with the lock. "Are you sure that Trunks  
is here?" I asked, looking down at her as she finally managed to  
unlock the door without snapping the key. She opened it up and  
stepped inside.  
  
"Ya, he's here. C'mon!" She called from the doorway, holding it  
open for me to follow. And even with all the doubt running through  
my head, I followed. If this was my last chance of finding him then  
I wanted to take it. No matter what.  
  
Bra took my hand again. The door that we had came in through had  
led to the kitchen, and she led me through it and into the  
hallway. "I'll show you where he is." She said, speeding up a bit as  
I was pulled up a set of stairs into the second floor hallway.  
  
I think I started hyperventilating at this point. This was really  
it. If Trunks was here then I was going to see him again! I'd get  
him back!  
  
We passed many rooms, with their doors either open or closed  
before Bra started to slow down a little. I think only five whole  
minutes had passed since I got here, but to me, they felt like an  
eternity. The air around me was filled with a loud noise that was  
simply the beating of my heart and fast breathing I gave off.  
  
The little girl pointed at a small door as we closed in on it. "In  
there." Was all she said when we stopped, and everything suddenly  
seemed so much more quiet now then it was not even ten seconds ago.  
I think the earth stopped spinning.  
  
I looked at the small door in a mixture of awe and disbelief as I  
stepped up to it. This was it? But it was so small! Bra must have  
made some kind of mistake because I was sure that this was only a  
hallway closet.  
  
I tried to sense Trunks' Ki inside, but once again got nothing. My  
brow furrowed. Was she really sure about this?  
  
I turned my head to look at her, and she wasn't looking back. But  
rather eyeing the door as if she was scared of it. Or for better use  
of words, afraid of what was inside.  
  
I turned my attention back to the small door and sighed, deciding  
to just open it up and get it over with. If he was in there, which  
he most likely wasn't, I would have him back. But if he wasn't and  
this was all just some figment of a little girls imagination then at  
least I would be comforted with the knowledge that Trunks wasn't in  
the care of his father for the past three months.  
  
I turned the door knob, but it didn't open for me. What the  
hell?' I thought, turning it the other way in case I had gotten it  
wrong. But it still didn't open for me.  
  
That was strange. Why would a closet be locked?  
  
My saiyan hearing suddenly picked up on something just then, and I  
almost didn't hear it, but it did get my attention. And it came from  
the other side of this door.  
  
It actually sounded like... sobbing.  
  
My eyes widened in both shock and horror as I quickly lost all  
respect for Vegeta's property and kicked in the door. I didn't see  
it as it smashed off one of its hinges and twisted at an unnatural  
angle in the small space. My eyes were on the crouched and shaking  
form on the floor in the corner.  
  
He wasn't facing me, and he looked so thin and pale with bruises  
covering everywhere on him that was visible, crouching there and  
covering his head with his arms against an attack that he was sure  
he was going to get.  
  
I couldn't help the hot tears that instantly filled my eyes and  
spilled down my cheeks at the sight of him. I wanted to be sick.  
Dear Jesus, he really was here. All this time he was here.  
  
I took a shaking step forward, wanting nothing more than to just  
grab him and hold him close just so I would know that he was really  
real. But his cry stopped me in my tracks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I won't ever do it again, I promise!!!  
I'll be good!! I'll--"  
  
I couldn't take it at that point as I just reached out and grabbed  
him, quickly pulling him out of there. I just couldn't bare the  
sight of him in there or his crying. But unfortunately he didn't  
know it was me, and he panicked.  
  
"No!! No, please don't!!" He cried out in horror as he thrashed in  
my grip. Bra became afraid of what she was seeing and started to cry  
as well, not truly understanding what was going on or why her  
brother would be so afraid of me.  
  
"Trunks, it's me! Calm down it's me!"  
  
I don't think he heard me, and if he did then he certainly didn't  
understand what I had said. And he ended up head butting me with the  
back of his head in a desperate attempt to get away.  
  
I cried out in pain as he got me right in the nose, and I couldn't  
help but drop him on the floor with a thud.  
  
He was too weak to get back up. "Onichan!" Bra cried out as she  
ran for where he lay. He managed to weakly pull himself into a  
sitting position at the sound of her voice just to get tackled to  
his back again by his little sister who still had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bra?" He asked, sitting up and holding her close, forgetting that  
I was even there. Which was a pretty big accomplishment since at the  
moment he thought I was Vegeta. "He-he didn't hurt you did he?" He  
asked her shakily.  
  
I blinked down at him. A little shocked that he said that, yet at  
the same time knowing I should have expected it. He cared so much  
for his little sister that he would forget about any danger to  
himself. Was that why he was here? Did Vegeta threaten to hurt her  
unless he broke off our link together?  
  
I had all the time in the world to find out about that, because  
right now I just wanted to hold him.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta isn't even here." I said softly, watching him  
tense up at the sound of my voice as I slowly got to my knees. I  
wanted to be at his eye level for this, and I couldn't help but  
start to shake with the anticipation. "It's me, it's Gohan."  
  
He was still clutching his sister tightly to him, as if he was  
afraid she would get hurt if he let her go, when he turned his head  
to face me. God we were so close I could be kissing him at this  
point, but he still needed to squint his blue eyes at me just to  
know that it really was me. Kami, what did Vegeta do to him?  
  
His eyes widened in shock once he found that it really was me he  
was looking at. And he took in a shaking breath as tears of his own  
flowed down his cheeks. His grip on his sister loosened up as he  
brought a hand up to lightly touch my face, as if confirming to  
himself that I really was there.  
  
I sighed in bliss, leaning into the touch as I put my hand over his and kissing the palm of his hand. Taking in a shaky breath as my tears poured onto his hand. Christ, I missed him so much.  
  
"Gohan?" He asked timidly, as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he spoke too loudly.  
  
I didn't remember to be gentle with him as I just reached out and  
grabbed him again in a tight and bone crushing hug. Kissing  
everywhere on his bruised face and tasting his tears as he started  
to cry while hugging and squeezing me back. If I was hurting him  
with my embrace then he wasn't telling me about it, so I just  
wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tightly to me as  
possible without crushing him.  
  
Bra managed to wiggle out of where she was trapped between us and  
just watched the scene before her in slight confusion, still  
sniffling a little but had stopped crying. We weren't paying any  
attention to her at the moment though. We were too wrapped up in  
what we were doing. Mainly crying our eyes out while we clung  
tightly to each other.  
  
"I-I can't believe you came for me!" Trunks cried out as his tears  
soaked my shoulder. He was just shaking like a leaf as he wept on  
me. And I was doing the same. "I-I missed you s-so much!" He choked  
out through his tears.  
  
Words could not describe how much I hated myself just then. Kami,  
he was right here, practically under my very nose this whole time.  
And for the past three months I did nothing but curse his name out  
for leaving me when he never did. All this time Vegeta was playing  
me for the fool that I was before going back home to hurt my koi  
while I wallowed in self pity.  
  
Oh God, all the horrible things I've been saying about him, and  
all the while he was right here waiting for me to come and save him!  
I felt so stupid. I should have known he would never leave me. How  
could I think something like that?  
  
I choked back a sob as I held him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."  
I said to him hoarsely through my tears. "I love you so much."  
  
He just started to cry harder at my words, lifting himself up from  
off my shoulder to get another look at me. And it was then when I  
was finally able to take in the giant bruise that started on his  
cheek before running up his face, his split lip and how dull and  
lifeless his eyes were. Vegeta was going to pay dearly for this, I  
swore right than and there that he would!  
  
Trunks was able to quickly melt away my thoughts of revenge though  
as he kissed me deeply, trying to control his crying and sniffling  
as he did. It was a desperate and almost sloppy kiss, as if I was  
the air he needed in order to breathe. But I'm sure that I was no  
better at that point. Because right then he was the air I needed  
to breathe.  
  
I don't know how I went so long without him. All these months, it  
was torture. And I don't think I fully realized how much it hurt  
until he kissed me. Being without his lips, his eyes, his hair, his  
face, was like a rusty knife in my back that only dug deeper into my  
flesh with every passing day. But this kiss, no matter how sloppy or  
desperate, was all the healing I needed in the entire world. It was  
so relieving that pulling away for air was painful.  
  
Trunks held me close again, burying his face in my neck to hide  
his tears from me as he cried. And I put a hand in his hair, damp  
with sweat, as I kissed his neck and sighed shakily through my own  
tears. I had him back, I finally had him back.  
  
"W-where is tousan?" He asked me shakily, his voice filled with  
fear that I didn't blame him for having. Not in the very least.  
  
"I don't know." Was the simple reply I gave after checking for his  
Ki again. If he was nearby then he was hiding his energy from me,  
and I found that to be rather disappointing. I wanted to kill him  
for this. Make him suffer just as much as he made Trunks suffer.  
  
Actually, now that I had checked, I realized that I still couldn't  
sense Trunks. Even though he was in my arms at that very moment I  
couldn't sense his Ki.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Just as I looked down at him, ready to ask that very question, I  
caught sight of the tight glowing gold band on his upper left arm. A Ki band.  
  
My eyes went wide in fury. THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!' I thought in  
a rage as I glared at the thing before ripping it off his arm and  
melting it into nothingness with my own Ki. No fucking wonder I  
couldn't sense him!! That bastard put him in a Ki band!' Vegeta  
would die for this! There was no way in hell I was going to let  
that fucker get away with this!!  
  
Trunks sniffled a little, probably feeling the Ki band being  
ripped from his arm but not bothering to bring his head up to have a  
look at its destruction. He was too busy shaking on my shoulder.  
  
"H-how did you find me?" He asked me weakly. And I had to try and  
calm myself just so that none of the wrath I felt towards his father  
would make it into my voice.  
  
"Bra came and got me. She said you were here." I replied as  
lightly as I could, wrapping my free arm around him again as I  
comforted him.  
  
I don't think he knew that he was comforting me as well. Just by being there.  
  
Trunks lifted his head out from the crook of my neck before  
turning to look at where his little sister still stood. Watching the  
both of us in innocent confusion, her eyes still a little wet from  
her crying and sniffling.  
  
From the look on her face at the sight of us, I had to guess that  
she didn't even know what she had saved her brother from. She  
probably came to me thinking that her father was just being a little  
too rough when sparring with him, and wanted some advice or  
something. She did say something about a game earlier, and the most  
I could put together with that was that Vegeta had tricked her into  
telling us all that Trunks wasn't here so that he could stay at Capsule corp.  
  
Fucking bastard.  
  
Trunks held an arm out to her that she gladly took before he  
pulled her into tight hug, holding her close while trying to control  
his sniffling and tears.  
  
The only thing he was able to say to her in his fragile state was  
about a million mumbled thank you's. And I still don't think she  
understood what was happening.  
  
I leaning him against me while he held her and kissed his hair. He  
was still trying to regain his composure on the shock of being  
found, and in truth, so was I. Everything had happened so fast that  
I was worried I would be waking up out of a daydream soon just to  
find myself back in class grading those papers.  
  
But I was really here, holding and rocking my koi while he held  
his little sister. He was finally with me.  
  
"I'm going to find you a senzu bean, Trunks. Then we'll go home."  
I whispered into his ear. And he was just fighting back his sobs at  
my words. He must have been looking forward to this for a long time.  
  
I went to help him get to his feet with me, but a voice stopped me  
before I could even try.  
  
"Well, isn't this a scene to make you sick?"  
  
We all whipped our heads up to see Vegeta storming on down the  
hall towards us. Trunks' breath hitched at the sight of him as he  
clung to me tighter in fear. Bra simply clung to her brother, still  
not knowing what was going on and becoming increasingly afraid by it.  
  
Me? I was seeing red as he approached, holding my koi close  
possessively to reassure him that I would be here for him this time.  
All the rage and sorrow I had felt over the past three months of  
being without Trunks coming back at me with a fury, and there was  
only one person I could take it out on.  
  
Vegeta was going to pay dearly for what he did, starting now!  
  
**_To Be Continued..................  
_**  
_Thank you to:_

_  
_**Angelcuddles16:** Heh, glad you like it so far  
  
**Blue T. Topaz:** Phew, thanks, for a minute i was thinking about going back and cutting it short or something  
  
**Shadowy fluffball  
**  
**dc-sais:** Ya, poor Trunks and his purple hair   
  
**Kymera13:** No, no insult. thanks for the compliment  
  
**BlueAzul13:** wow you read the prolugue on boxer and Rice? Nice! Usually my Gh-Tr stuff ends up there, along with most of the other great stories from other authors if you intend on going back   
  
**DD**  
  
**Mrs Trunks Briefs:** here's your update


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers_**  
  
**_Angel Eyes 2  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em

Notes: A bunch of these oooooo means a change in time or character. These thing here / indicate telepathy. These things here ' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
**_Chapter Seven  
_**  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
_"You fucking bastard!!"_ Gohan roared out in a rage, letting go of his koi to change into a super saiyan and charge at the saiyan prince in front of him.  
  
Vegeta simply smirked and let him attack, not caring as Gohan charged him right through the walls of Capsule Corp and into the open sky. He was quick to change into a super saiyan as well before Gohan could get in any punches on him though. Blocking every fist and knee with complete ease since the owner of those knees and fists was in enough of a rage to cloud up his concentration.  
  
Much to Vegeta's advantage. And he intended on using it to the fullest.  
  
He had to admit, when he came home just to sense Kakkarot's first brat along with his own in the same area as each other, he was a little worried. But after some careful last second thought and planning, he decided to give his brat back to his third class baka mate if they wanted each other so badly.  
  
However, he wasn't about to be shamed out of his mind over the issue by simply handing him over after all this time. If the spawn of Kakkarot wanted him so much then he had to fight for him. And when he won the battle he'd send both his brat as well as Kakkarot's away in disgrace and defeat. Laughing at them when he did.   
  
It was the most dishonorable thing ever for a saiyan to not be able to protect his mate in battle. And he would show that third class idiot, that no matter what he did, he would never be able to beat him. Even for the sake of his mate. Letting him experience the amount of shame that many were known to kill themselves over. And that was far better than having to put up with the little kisama in his house for all those months.   
  
Gohan sent another fist at Vegeta's face, but the prince managed to move out of the way before taking his outstretched arm and flipping him over with enough force to send him crashing back down to the Earth.  
  
Trunks ran outside with Bra in his arms just in time to see him fall to the Earth with a loud crash and enough of an impact to make the world beneath him shift and rumble under his feet. A cloud of dust rising from the place of impact and surrounding them all quickly as the wind blew it around.  
  
His heart went into his throat at the sight while he tried to keep himself breathing. And with a lot of willpower he managed to keep himself from calling out to him. The last thing Gohan needed when he was in a fight was a distraction.  
  
Vegeta watched from above as the dust settled around the pathetic figure beneath him. And he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his current enemy, on his knees in the crater that he had created, trying to gather his energy for the fight.  
  
The Saiyan prince had to admit that he was a little disappointed with this though, despite how amusing it was. He was hoping for a better challenge than this. And it was obvious to him how little the idiot had been training in his spare time with how weak he appeared to be.  
  
But oh well, he supposed, extending his arms while gathering the energy he needed for the Final Flash attack. The less time he spent on him the more time he could use with trying to get Bra to see reason over the issue since she was the one who no doubt brought him over to Capsule corp to begin with.  
  
Vegeta smirked down at him. One less Baka idiot to put up with after this. "FINAL FL--"  
  
A sudden blast to his side, strong enough to send him flying off target a few feet stopped his attack, and he whipped his head down in the direction it came from to see (to his shock) his son, in super saiyan form with two open palms pointing directly at him. A mixed look of fear and protective anger on his face.   
  
"Don't touch him!!" He yelled up at where he was still hovering, shaking and breathing heavily from the power he used for the attack before unwillingly melting back into his regular form, but still not dropping his hands. He was far too weak to keep anything up at the stage he was currently in.   
  
Gohan looked at where Trunks stood in complete shock. He didn't think that Trunks would be so weak that he couldn't stay in super mode, but even then, proud that he would come to his defense even in such a weakened state and still be able to send off one strong attack to try and save him.  
  
Bra could do nothing but watch the strange scene unfold before her from her hiding spot. Her big brother was quick to put her down before telling her to run and hide, and so the tree she was currently clutching onto was more than enough for her, as long as she was able to see what was going on.  
  
Vegeta snarled down at him in a rage, feeling his blood boil at being caught off guard like that. He must have let his defenses slip when he cornered Kakkarot's first brat. But it wasn't going to happen again.  
  
"So you want in on the fight, eh?!" He called down menacingly, causing Trunks' as well as Gohan's eyes to widen. Vegeta then charged at him at a lightning speed. "You got it!!"  
  
The saiyan prince came at him at such a speed that Trunks didn't even have a chance to set up his defenses before being pummeled into the Capsule corp walls, a hand gripping his throat and lifting him from the ground.  
  
Trunks brought up a hand to try and blast him, but Vegeta grabbed it before twisting it around painfully while sneering at him. If it weren't for the hand on his throat currently choking him, he would have cried out in pain.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the sight. _"Trunks!!"_ He called to him in a panic, charging at the madman holding onto his koi to try and save him.  
  
Vegeta, not even looking behind him, let go of Trunks's hand before angling his body enough to point his palm behind him, blasting Gohan directly in the face as he came at him and sending him flying away before crashing to the ground face down. And he didn't get back up.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in fear, but that was all he could do as his lungs began to burn and his throat tried to force him to breathe, making choked sounds through Vegeta's grip as his vision began to blur.  
  
Vegeta leaned in closer to him, knowing that he was about to pass out and wanting to say this before he did. "You need not worry brat, I won't kill him, just rip off a few of his limbs." He said before starting to laugh out loud menacingly.  
  
Trunks felt his heart jump into his throat at his father's words, but just before he could pass out from his lack of air, Vegeta was thrown from him with a violent punch to the side of the face. Dropping him and allowing him to suck in the air he desperately needed in large gasps.  
  
He looked up at the golden aura still in the air, fully expecting to see Gohan, but instead he found Goten!  
  
The younger Son looked down at his best friend as he landed on his feet, offering his hand to help him up. "I sensed a fight going on with Vegeta and Gohan, and when I sensed you here too I knew it was trouble." He said while Trunks still tried to catch his breath, changing back into his normal form now that he thought the danger had been dealt with.  
  
Goten started to look around, forgetting about Vegeta's presence. "Where is oniisan anyway?" He asked.  
  
It was then that Trunks remembered the blast his koi received from his father, and his already short breath hitched in fear. "Oh God, he's over--" He pointed in the direction he last saw Gohan in on the ground, but he was no longer there.   
  
He lowered his hand in confusion, looking over the surrounding area to see if he'd missed anything. But Gohan was nowhere in sight. "I-I don't know where he is." He said, only deepening the confusion that the two currently shared.  
  
_"SURPRISE!!!"_ Vegeta cried out, grabbing the both of them by their throats before lifting them from off the ground and swinging the both of them to the grass with one loud crash. He crashed one knee onto each of their chests, pinning the both of them on the grass as he proceeded to strangle them.  
  
He tsk'd at them, shaking his head in disappointment while ignoring their frantic struggles for air. "Well that was a little unfair now wasn't it?" He asked, not paying any attention to their reddening faces as he spoke.   
  
"Two against one?" He asked, tightening his grip on their necks. "I think I should start teaching the two of you some important less--"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish his little statement as Gohan came flying in from his hiding spot in the sky, right in the glare of the sun where he could make his excellent sneak attack, landing a direct punch to the side of his face and throwing him off of his koi and little brother.  
  
He didn't stop his attack to make sure that they were alright though, instead he charged back at the saiyan prince just as he was trying to get back up, pinning him to the ground. "Fair?! You want to talk about FAIR?!?!" He demanded, the glowing aura from his super saiyan ki glowing just as bright, if not brighter then he'd seen it when he fought Cell as a child. And the idea that he was calling upon his hidden abilities to fight frightened him.  
  
No matter how much he hated to admit it.  
  
Gohan was now powering up so much the earth beneath him was giving out, a crater digging itself out beneath him as he lifted Vegeta's neck up by the collar of his fighting armor before punching him hard in the face.  
  
Goten and Trunks had somehow made it to their feet, and were now trying to keep from falling back to the ground with the amount of energy flying around them. Bra ran out from her hiding spot to Goten who lifted her up and shielded her from the flying debris. She didn't want to be alone while the world shook around her. They were even forced to shield their eyes against the bright light being emitted from Gohan as he continued his relentless attack on Vegeta.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but actually become afraid of what he was seeing, through the bright light. The killer look in Gohan's eyes was something that he'd only seen once before. And that was when his tousan was in the middle of hitting him. He never knew that Gohan could make that same look, and it unnerved him. Especially since he was doing it while hitting his father.   
  
Even though he knew the bastard deserved it.  
  
"YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID TO TRUNKS FAIR!?!" Gohan demanded, punching him hard in the face again before slamming the back of his head into the ground, grabbing his neck with both hands and trying to choke the life out of him for what he did in his blind rage.   
  
This no good son of a bitch put his koi in a ki band before kicking the shit out of him hundreds of times and he wants to discuss fair fighting?! "I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" He screamed out in his madness, still gripping onto his neck and sneering down at him in a look that could move mountains.  
  
He could hardly see what he was doing with the intensity of his rage. It was all because of Vegeta! It was all his fault!! Vegeta kidnaped his koi from him! Vegeta told him all those lies! Vegeta manipulated him while he tortured his own son, it was Vegeta who put him on the brink of hating Trunks because he thought he left him! And it was Vegeta who was just stopped from trying to choke and kill Trunks and his little brother! He had to pay for it! He had to!!  
  
He wanted his blood for what he did.  
  
His grip on his neck didn't loosen, not even when he felt the grip from Vegeta's hands on his own, trying to pry him off loosen. The weaker he became and the closer he came to death the better. The world was better off without him in it anyway!  
  
Even after Vegeta's hands dropped lifelessly to the ground, Gohan didn't let go of his neck, not yet. He could barely see that he had killed the man until his senses finally got the better of him, and he blinked his eyes wide open a few times before he finally realized what he had done.  
  
Shakily, he forced his fingers away from Vegeta's neck, getting to his feet and taking a step away from the corpse. What had he done? He didn't really want to kill him, just make him suffer a little for all the things he did.  
  
Goten, Bra and Trunks were all there watching as he murdered a man too. He just killed Vegeta in front of his son and daughter. He didn't want to do that!  
  
He took a quick look at where the three of them were, all sitting on the ground from ultimately falling due to the energy he was letting off mere seconds ago.   
  
Goten was looking up at him in complete disbelief, never seeing his brother go into such a rage before much less kill anyone for it.  
  
Bra was in tears, clinging onto Gotens shirt while she stared at the dead body of her father. A sight that only made him feel all the more guilty for his actions.  
  
And then there was Trunks. He was the sight that truly made him want to die.  
  
The younger demi was looking up at him in complete horror. Gohan had just killed his father, right in front of him and his little sister. The insane look he had in his eyes when he did it gave him the faint idea that he might have been possessed by a demon when he did it.  
  
The only other time he'd ever seen a look like that was from his father when he was beating mercilessly into the floor. And it scared him knowing that Gohan was capable of doing the same. It down right terrified him.  
  
But, this was Gohan for crying out loud! He couldn't have meant to kill him! And even then, he only did it to try and protect him!  
  
He killed because of him. It was all his fault his father was dead. He was dead and now Bra was an orphan all because of him!!  
  
Gohan took a shaky step forward, towards his koi. He just looked so small and frightened from where he was, eyeing his father's body like it was the most terrifying thing in the world.   
  
Not that he blamed him.  
  
"Trunks," He started. "I'm so sorry--"  
  
"He's dead." Trunks cut him off, tears spilling uncontrollably down his face. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead." He cried out, but his tears weren't those of joy at his death. He didn't want his father to die, he was his father after all, he just wanted to be free of him. But not like this. Not like this.  
  
Gohan felt his heart shatter at the sight of him. Knowing that he was the reason for all his emotional distress. Not to mention the Hell Bra would be going through when she finally came to terms with it. Kami, what did I do?' He thought in complete shame, turning back to where Vegeta's body lay. What did I do?'  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Vegeta felt a bright light shining all around his body, and when he finally managed to open his eyes he found it to be almost blinding.  
  
"What the Hell?" He grumbled in confusion, bringing a hand up to shield his face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was in heaven. But then, how could that be? After all the horrible things he done in his life, how could King Yemma grant him access to heaven?  
  
But he smirked once the realization hit him. It must have been because of his fights against Freeza, Cell and his sacrifice against Majin Buu. King Yemma was such a fool, there was no way he would send him to Hell after all that! No matter what he may have done in his past.  
  
His smirk grew broader as he found himself adjusting to the annoying sparkle of the heavanly light. "Where is Onna?" He asked to himself, looking around his blank surroundings. Finding it to more than a little strange that heaven could be this empty, and coming to the conclusion that few people must be granted access to it.  
  
But then, a shadowy form suddenly appeared a few feet away from him, in the basic shape of a person, unmoving from where they stood in the shadows, and he found this to be a little strange considering all the damn light he was surrounded by.   
  
"Who the Hell are you!?" He called out in annoyance, watching in slight awe as the form slowly turned into the beautiful form of Bulma. The shadows disappearing around her as she opened her deep blue eyes to gaze at where he stood.  
  
He blinked at her in shock and utter disbelief, taking a shaking step forward as his breath hitched. Was it really her he was seeing? After all these years was he finally getting his wife back?  
  
"B-Bulma?" He asked, not using any of the other annoying names she hated so much in his happiness at actually seeing her again. Verbal spars, as fun as they were, could wait. Because right now all he wanted was to hold her.   
  
Flying towards her as fast as he could, stopping just in front of where she stood. Trying to refrain himself from tackling her in what could be a public place. But just before he could take her into his arms, her gaze on him turned into a hard one as she whipped her hand up for a sharp slap to his face, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
He just stood there, completely stunned and frozen on the spot. Did that really just happen? The actually slap didn't hurt, it was just because she had slapped him. What was that for!?  
  
"B-Bulma?" He asked shakily, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch his reddening cheek.   
  
"How could you?!?" She all but screeched at him, slapping him hard again on his other cheek sharply. He did nothing to stop her while she went ballistic on him, shaking like a leaf while tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her face. But he just didn't understand. What had he done to upset her so much?  
  
She pretty much withdrew into herself at that point, taking a step away from him while turning her face away as well. "My baby, my poor baby." She sobbed out, shaking her head, and it was then that he understood why she was acting the way she was.  
  
She was talking about Trunks.  
  
"How could you...? How could you do that to my poor baby?" She cried out, shaking like a leaf where she stood before turning an accusing glare towards him.  
  
"B-but you don't know what he is--"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! HE'S STILL MY BABY AND YOU HURT HIM!!" She roared out at him in a rage, taking several more steps away from where he stood in disgust. Just being near him made her feel dirty.  
  
She knew what her son's choice's in life were, and she was also aware of what her widower husband had been doing to him for it. Blaming her poor baby for her death before cruelly abusing him like that for all those years. She was sickened by the very sight of him.  
  
Vegeta took a shaking step forward in complete fear as she continually backed away from him. No! He couldn't lose her again! Not after just getting her back. He couldn't! He didn't want her to leave him again!  
  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!" She screeched with a stubborn stamp of her foot. And just before he could open his mouth to spit out any of his pathetic apologies or excuses, she turned on her heal and ran away from him.  
  
"Bulma, come back!" He cried out, instantly giving chase. And with his Super Saiyan speed on his side, he would have caught her, but then something horrible happened.  
  
He woke up.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when Vegeta coughed only once before turning on his side and breathing on his own. Clutching at his chest while sucking in the air he so desperately needed to survive.  
  
The older Son's efforts were finally rewarded as he got to his feet and put a shaky hand in his hair. After nearly five whole minutes of CPR the saiyan prince was alive and breathing on his own.  
  
He was no longer a cold blooded killer. And Trunks was no longer afraid of him. The proof of that being when the lavender haired teen ran into his arms, holding him tightly while mumbling his thank you's that were muffled in his shirt.  
  
Bra let out a squeal of delight when she saw her father breathing again before wiggling out of Goten's hold on her and running over to where he still lay. Hopping on him before hugging him tight. An act that knocked the wind out of him judging by the sound he made.  
  
Gohan held Trunks tightly to him from where they stood, trying to keep himself from crying all over again. "I'm sorry, Trunks." He almost choked, kissing his ear before putting his face in the crook of his neck. He didn't mean to scare his koi like that when he fought his father, and just prayed that he wouldn't hold it against him.  
  
Trunks sighed against him. "I don't blame you." He mumbled pitifully, ashamed that he was the source of Gohan's discomfort when he was only trying to save him. He knew that Gohan didn't mean to kill his father, and there was a difference between what he did and what his father did.  
  
His father would hurt him simply for the sick pleasure of making him scream, and Gohan was hurting his father to try and get his revenge for him. There was a big difference now that he actually thought about it.   
  
Vegeta held his daughter to him tightly as the girl stubbornly tried to hold back her tears of relief. Happy that he was still alive and afraid that she had almost lost him. Her tousan was always so big and strong to her, that the idea that he could ever be killed had never even crossed her young mind.  
  
But Vegeta wasn't looking at her as she sniffled in his hold, he was looking at the spot where Gohan and Trunks were standing. Holding each other in a tight embrace while fighting back tears of their own. Eyes held tightly shut while they mumbled little words of love to each other that he couldn't make out.  
  
Goten was standing nearby, his body tense as he watched Vegeta carefully to ensure that if he were to attack them he'd be ready to defend his brother and best friend. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.  
  
The saiyan prince then turned his gaze back down to the little girl in his arms. And the hair on her head that was exactly the same as his wife's. And he was reminded of her hate filled words to him when he met her again in Other World. And as much as he hated to admit it, unless he excepted his son and his mate, there was no chance in hell Bulma would ever speak to him when he saw her again.  
  
Sighing, he got to his feet, still cradling Bra in his arms before he approached them. Goten took a step forward and sneered at him, ready to attack if needed. Trunks saw him coming and tensed up in fear while Gohan tightened his grip on him. If Vegeta still wanted to fight then he would gladly fight him again.  
  
The saiyan prince stopped short of them, looking at his son as he tried to bury himself in Gohan's arms. But even they couldn't make him feel completely safe at the moment as he fought to keep from shaking.  
  
Vegeta noticed this, and he kept his voice as calm as possible. "I apologize to you, son. For everything that has happened since your mother's death." He forced himself to say sincerely. If he was to ever get Bulma's forgiveness then this was what he had to do. And he would do it no matter how much it irked him.  
  
Trunks blinked up at him, not sure if he heard that correctly and thinking that his senses were most likely playing odd pranks on him. "What?" He asked, his voice filled with utter disbelief at the thought that his father was finally going to accept him, but his grip on Gohan still didn't loosen with the fearful idea that it was just a sick prank.  
  
Gohan snarled at him menacingly, not trusting what he said for a second. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" He demanded fiercely. He didn't know what Vegeta's knew game was, toying with Trunks' mind like this, but whatever it was, he didn't like it at all.  
  
The older saiyan just ignored his question. This was between him and his boy, not him and Kakkarot's brat. Just because he was about to accept them didn't mean he had to speak to him.  
  
"I accept you and your mate. You need not worry about me any longer." He continued. "Capsule corp is yours to run by right, and if you want, you can visit your sister as well." He finished.  
  
Trunks nearly choked when he heard that. His father was finally going to leave him alone? And he was accepting him and Gohan? "R-really?" He asked shakily, blue eyes becoming teary at the very thought.  
  
Vegeta gave him a simple nod of his head before walking passed them and heading back for the house, snarling at Goten as he went.  
  
"Bye, bye, oniisan!" Bra called happily with a wave before they disappeared. And that was the end of that.  
  
The three demi saiyans all blinked from where they all stood. That had certainly come right out of nowhere. Vegeta accepting Trunks? There was no way in hell that was possible. Not after all the hell he'd put him through. Gohan hoped that this wasn't some sadistic trick to try and hurt his koi again, because he would make the saiyan prince pay for it if it was.   
  
He looked down at where Trunks was still clutching at him under his arms, and judging by the mixed look of happiness and disbelief on his face, he was probably willing to take that chance just to be able to freely see his sister again.   
  
Gohan sighed at the thought, if he ever did need to come back here to see his sister then he made a mental note to always go with him for protection. Trunks would do anything for his baby sister, even brave his father, so he would make sure to be there with him if and when he did.  
  
He sighed again, kissing the top of Trunks' lavender head of hair. He just wanted to take him home and get his cuts and bruises properly dressed. That's all he wanted at the moment. Just to take him away.   
  
"Let's go home." He whispered in his ear, Trunks looking up at him with so much relief in his eyes at the very thought.  
  
"We might as well drive," Goten said, pulling out a car dinocap before opening it up with a poof of smoke. "I don't feel like flying after that." He finished with a shake of his head. So much had happened all within the time span of fifteen minutes that he seriously doubted he'd have the energy to fly.  
  
Gohan and Trunks both nodded their heads in agreement. The idea of driving sounding so much more appealing than flying at the moment as they climbed into the backseat of the car and curled up together while Goten started the engine.   
  
Gohan held Trunks closely to him protectively, practically pulling him on his lap as they drove off. He couldn't bare the thought of being without his koi ever again. Wanting to hold him like he was for the rest of his life and never let him go. It was so comforting, having him there with him at long last, and he knew that when it came time to actually let him go, it would be almost as painful as when they were separated.   
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
A.N: okay, sorry this little chapter ending sucks, but it's too late to be thinking properly, And thanks to Herve for helping me with this chapter **: )** really appreciate that one!  
  
Review me Please! 


	9. Chapter Eight

**_Broken Wings and Shredded Feathers  
_**  
**_Angel Eyes 2  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
Warnings: Child abuse, Swearing.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, I'm only using the characters for the sake of my story. Please do not sue me!   
  
Archive: If you want this fic for a web site that you own just e-mail me and I'll give it to you.   
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love some good suggestions too if you got em   
  
Notes: A bunch of these ooo means a change in time or character. These thing here / indicate telepathy. These things here '' are for thoughts. Trunks is eighteen in this fic, Gohan is twenty eight, and Goten is also eighteen. I know he's supposed to be a year or so younger but I changed it. This is a continuation to my first fic "Angel Eyes" If you want to read this then read that story first or else you won't understand what's going on.  
  
This story will also be told from Gohan, Trunks', and my POV.   
  
**_Chapter Eight  
_**  
_ oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
The drive to the Black Forest was a quiet one. No words were spoken between the three passengers inside, and all there was to do was listen to the soft sounds coming from outside of the vehicle as they drove, watching the scenery pass.   
  
Although Gohan wanted nothing better than to ask and pester Trunks all he could for the answers he craved, he just couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping prince from his spot on his lap and ask. He looked so peaceful there, and he didn't want to disturb that, knowing that he needed his rest. So instead he held him close, still trying to get rid of the giant lump of guilt that had lodged itself in his throat.   
  
Trunks had been so worn out, tired, weak and simply exhausted from everything that had happened that day and everyday over the past three months, that being in Gohan's warm arms, comfortable and safe for the first time in a long time, caused him to pass out almost instantly after they entered the vehicle and took off for home.  
  
Sleeping in Gohan's arms was a lot better than sleeping on an uncomfortable damp floor.  
  
The car ride lasted nearly an hour before Goten finally came to a gentle stop outside of his house. They could sense their mother inside but not their father, and the only thing that came to mind to explain his absence was that he must have gone out training somewhere.  
  
Gohan kissed Trunks' hair, but he didn't wake him as he opened the car door and slipped out with the teen still in his arms. Trying to be as gentle with him as he could, as if he would shatter like glass if treated too roughly.  
  
"I'll get the door, Gohan." Goten offered, seeing that his hands were full and trotting over to the front door to hold it open for him.  
  
"Thanks Goten." Was all he said as he walked in, heading for his brother's room where he could put the sleeping teen in his arms in a comfortable bed.   
  
It was then that Chi-Chi walked in from the kitchen where she had been cooking, a frying pan in her hand to defend herself against whoever had broken in, when she caught sight of both her boys. Gohan disappearing in Goten's room with Trunks while her youngest just closed the front door behind him.  
  
Her eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of Trunks, but just before she could go and pester Gohan for some answers, Goten stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Mom I'll tell you what you need to know. Okay?" He asked, leading her back into the kitchen to talk. He knew that his older brother would like some time alone with his boyfriend, and he intended on letting him have that.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Several hours had passed since Trunks had finally been brought back home, and the teen still had yet to wake from his deep and peaceful slumber. Snuggling under the covers of the warm bed he was on while clutching at his pillow as if it were a stuffed animal of some sort.  
  
The sun had set long ago, making way for the cool night air by the time Gohan's father had made it back home. Shocked out of his wits to find that Trunks was actually back, and to also know where he'd been and what had been happening to him.  
  
Their mother had been running around the house all day. Gathering some extra blankets for him to keep warm in, and cooking up a meal fit for two dozen saiyans for when he finally woke up as well as cleaning up to make sure he wouldn't wake up to a "pig stye". As she liked to refer to Goten's room.  
  
He'd been sleeping so deeply for so long, that Gohan took the risk of leaving him for a couple of hours to take a dive in the depths of Black Forest Lake. Stripping down to only his boxers and needing to change into a super saiyan just to be able to see through the dark water as he searched. Coming up for air only when he desperately needed it.  
  
He just had to find those rings.  
  
He pushed a few water plants out of the way to see the area beneath them, and frowned when he found nothing there. He was sure that the ring box had landed somewhere in this area, but he just couldn't find it. And after nearly an hour of searching, he was starting to get more than just a little frustrated.  
  
He would have cursed at his lack of luck, but instead all he could do was scowl as he decided to head back up for some air. Taking in a deep breath of it once he finally broke through to the surface. Shaking the soaked hair out of his face before letting out some foul curses.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
He whipped his head up at the sound of his little brother's voice, standing just out of reach of the water with a cocky smile on his face as he waved around the ring box in between his fingers.  
  
Gohan blinked at him on complete shock. "W-where did you find that?" He asked, hovering out of the water before approaching him. His super saiyan heat drying him off before he even made it over to take the ring box out of his outstretched hand. Opening it up to confirm that the rings were actually there, and he wanted to cry when he did find them inside.  
  
Goten's smirk never wavered. "I went in after it shortly after you threw it in that day on the docks." He explained. "Figured you would still be needing it." He got out just before being pulled into a grateful hug by his overly happy older brother.  
  
"Thank you so much! Thank you Goten!" He cried out, forcing himself to keep from shaking as he turned his attention back to the rings in his hand with an arm still around his shoulders. Never more grateful than anything in his entire life, aside from the fact that he now had Trunks back that is.  
  
"Gohan, try to calm down." Goten said, knowing just why the rings were so important. It wasn't that he couldn't afford new ones, it was because he threw them in when Trunks was gone. "He will forgive you, y'know." He said as soothingly as he could, but that was a little difficult since the times when he was needed to provide some types of comfort were few and far in between.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't care! He can't know!" He cried out, unable to stop the tears coming into his eyes at the thought of all the pain his poor koi had gone through, and what he could go through again if he ever found out about the things he'd said about him when he was gone. The fact that he'd given up on him, went so far as accused him of running off with someone else and then threw their rings into a lake...  
  
He just didn't want to put Trunks through anymore pain. Especially that kind. And a part of him was actually deadly terrified that he wouldn't be forgiven. And he didn't want to risk that.  
  
Goten patted his back. "Well, if you ever do decide to tell him, then there's no doubt in my head that he'll forgive you. He'd understand that you were hurt, Gohan. You didn't do anything wrong." He said, pulling away from him and holding him at an arms length so he could get his bearings. An act that Gohan used to do to him when he was just a little chibi and was in some kind of pain.  
  
"Now look," He started up. "Go get the rest of your clothes, get dressed, and then go back home with your rings and propose, because I know you're dying to!" He said, earning a grateful snicker from his oniisan. "Now go already." He said, and Gohan smiled at him before turning around to the branches where he'd left the rest of his clothes. Goten smiling back as he took to the air, heading for home to help his mother with the cake.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Gohan didn't bother knocking on the door before softly pushing it open, poking his head in first to see if Trunks was awake or not in the dark space.  
  
After seeing him still laying on his side, his breathing even which indicated that he was still resting, he had second thoughts about entering the room to disturb him. But tried to force those thoughts out of his head as he opened the door just a crack more to allow his body to get in. Shutting it with a light click before padding over and sitting next to him on the bed. Trunks didn't even stir.   
  
He didn't bother to turn the lights on, remembering how the light still hurt his eyes.  
  
Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss over his shut eyelids. As if that would make the pain go away when he woke up. He promised Trunks he would be with him when he woke up anyway, and he'd been sleeping for so long that he just couldn't wait any longer to do this now that he finally had the rings.  
  
Goten didn't get nearly enough credit for getting them, he'd have to make it up to him later.  
  
Laying down next to him, he kissed his lips in his sleep, waking him as he stirred.  
  
When Gohan took his lips away, Trunks blinked his tired eyes up at him, only a little fuzz clouding up his vision but still seeing him rather clearly with how used to the dark he was. He mumbled a bit, and it sounded something like: "Addama doing ere?" Before looking around his surroundings with suspicion in his squinting eyes.  
  
Gohan started to rub his free hand over Trunks' side, trying to aid him in waking up. "You're home, koi. Remember?" He asked, scooting closer to hold him, their foreheads touching.  
  
Trunks blinked at him sleepily. "Oh ya." He mumbled, smiling softly before snuggling into Gohan's arms for the warmth they provided.  
  
"G'night." He said, trying to get back to sleep. Though even in his half asleep state he still couldn't help but wonder why he was so tired. He'd gotten more than enough sleep the night before, but perhaps he was just making up for lost hours.  
  
He would have been back to sleep by now, but Gohan was simply annoying enough to not let him do it. Shaking him awake again. "Trunks, try to stay up for a few minutes. I have something for you." He said, earning the sleeping prince's full attention at the idea of presents.  
  
Said prince yawned. Blinking his eyes wide open to try and get some strength in them as he forced them to focus on Gohan's face. "What is it?" He asked, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep out if his eyes.  
  
Gohan smiled at him, taking the hand Trunks was using on his eyes before slipping one of the gold bands on his wedding finger.  
  
Trunks instantly froze up when he felt it, taking his hand back when Gohan gave it to him to have a look. Shocked to find an actual wedding band on his finger and whipping his head back at his boyfriend as if to ask if it was real.  
  
Gohan was just looking at him, expectantly awaiting his answer. "What do you think?" He asked. Hoping that he would say yes.  
  
Trunks wanted to cry, unable to fully believe that Gohan really did want to marry him after he broke off their bond. "Of course I will!" He all but shouted, wrapping his arms around his delighted Koi's neck who was more than happy to embrace him back.  
  
Trunks felt him shift a little, a gentle hand grazing over his bite scar and a soft whisper in his ear. Telling him to hold still and that he loved him before the familiar pain of sharp teeth against flesh hit his senses. Biting hard until the flesh tore and blood spilled before being sucked up and licked clean. His scar was now open again.  
  
He was fully aware that Gohan had just had a flash of all the memories he'd had since the bond was broken, and he hoped in the back of his mind that Gohan would know that he wasn't ready to talk about them just yet.   
  
Gohan must have sensed his distress with the newly opened one way bond, because he didn't say anything, but the look of slight hurt and shock that covered his features using a simple frown told him that he did in fact see it all.  
  
It was his turn next, and Gohan tilted his head to the side to give him better access to his scarred neck. Trunks wasted no time in baring his fangs before biting down as hard as he could. Gohan made a small wince of pain, but that was about it as he let the younger demi do what he needed to do in order to re-open the last part to their lost bond.  
  
To his delight he could feel the bond as it completed itself and opened back up for them. But to his horror, he'd forgotten that Trunks would be seeing a lot of the things he'd said, done, and felt over the past three months as well, most of which had been either crying himself to sleep, destroying some room or another in his apartment along with every photo he had of them together, and then throwing the rings into the lake.  
  
And judging by how quiet the teen was when he pulled his teeth away, not bothering to clean the wound he'd created with his fangs as he inched away from him, Gohan knew that he'd seen some if not all of it.  
  
Gohan tightened his grip on him before he could get far, wanting to say what he needed to say as fast as he could before he lost him again.  
  
"Trunks," He started, his throat as dry as desert sand. "Please understand, I thought you left me. "I-I didn't mean any of it, I swear I didn't." He choked, fresh tears in his eyes that he tried to fight off. But the dam behind his eyes must have broken because the tears flowed freely down his face anyway.  
  
There was a silence in the air, which lasted for only a few minutes, but could have been an eternity for all Gohan knew. Shaking in fear and waiting for a response from Trunks who simply stayed dead silent. Until he eventually sighed before speaking.  
  
"When I was back with tousan, and he told me how you wanted nothing to do with me, I was heartbroken too." He explained softly, much to Gohan's utter relief. "And if I had the means, I think I would have destroyed a few things too." He added as an after thought, smiling up at his fiancé before reaching his face up to give him a soft kiss. Reassuring him that he was forgiven.  
  
Gohan had trouble responding to it with how shaken he was. Finding it hard to believe how Goten had been right and how he'd been forgiven so easily. But he didn't want to push his luck on the issue, so for the moment he let the subject drop and simply held him close.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
I'm glad I forgave Gohan. Not that I wouldn't to begin with, but when our bond came back, and the memories flooded my eyes and mind, I was more than just a little shocked to find all the emotions he'd been having about me since I went missing. And in the long run, I couldn't blame him for having them.  
  
He thought I left him right out of the blue the day he planned on proposing to me. I think that would piss off a lot of people before sending them into a fit of depression too. So it's not like I can blame him for going nuts on all of our mementoes and every other thing we've gotten together.  
  
I can feel his emotions right now, the happiness and relief that I forgave him, the content feeling he has right now by simply laying with me, and the joy he gets at the idea of being with me forever.   
  
I know he loves me. There's no doubt in my mind about that. So why shouldn't I forgive him? In fact, now that I think about it, there's nothing to forgive at all. He only acted the way he did because I was gone from his life, and that should be proof enough of his love for me even if we didn't have this bond between us to depend upon.  
  
He's still shaking as I hold him. I don't think I ever sensed these emotions in him all at once at such s high intensity before. It's kind of strange knowing that I'm doing it to him, and for a moment I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt before reminding myself that there's nothing I can do about it at the moment aside from be supportive and let him know that I don't blame him.  
  
For thinking I had left him, for killing my father, and for taking so long in getting me away from him (Even though the last two weren't even his fault. I can sense that he blames himself for them).  
  
And that's what I continued to do, right up until his eyes dried and he calmed down, chuckling a little at his own show of weakness and trying to hide his embarrassment for it under his hand. But I pull it away from his face, wanting to see his blush in the dark.   
  
He looks good.  
  
Gohan pulls me close again, almost the point of crushing me, but I'm sure I'm not holding back any better.  
  
He sighs in my hair. "I missed you so much." He breathes, squeezing me extra tight for emphasis.  
  
I nod my head at that. "I missed you too." I whisper back, feeling him kiss my hair.  
  
I'll never understand what he finds so great about my hair. He's always playing in it.  
  
"I have something for you." He says, gently twisting around a few strands between his fingers.  
  
I can't help but blink up at him, wondering what else he could do for me all in one night. "Really? What?" I ask, and I can't help but feel a little excited.  
  
Gohan turns his gaze over towards the door, raising his ki just a little, as if signaling for someone to enter.  
  
Sure enough, the door gently opens, and in walks Chi-Chi-san, Goku-sama and Goten. They all have bright smiles on their faces as Chi-Chi-san holds the cake in both her hands, candles lit on it as she slowly enters to keep any of them from going out.  
  
My breath hitches at the sight of them, shocked when they start singing "Happy Birthday To You".  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
I can't help the bright smile on my face as I watch Trunks, the look of awe on his face that were going to be celebrating his birthday even though it passed months ago.  
  
Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, along with the rest of the fighters are all back in the livingroom waiting for him to get out of bed to join his birthday party.  
  
Kasaan knelt down on the bed next to us, holding the cake out for Trunks to see. "Make a wish and blow out the candles, sweety." She said, smiling brightly herself.  
  
I looked at his face for the reaction he gave, loving the bright look on his face as the flame of the eighteen candles flicked light over his beautiful features. He took in a deep breath, and blew a small gust of air that swept over the many flickering lights until they all flickered no more.  
  
All save for one.  
  
"Aw, you missed one. That's too bad." kasaan said, looking at the lit candle with slight disdain.  
  
/You missed one, koi./ I pointed out through our mental link.  
  
He smiled at me, the dull look in his eyes that had been there earlier today vanishing right before my very eyes.  
  
/I meant to do that./ He replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him playfully. /Really? Why?/  
  
/Leave a candle lit on a cake and it means you have a boyfriend, but if you do it when engaged, it means the marriage will last forever./ He replied happily.  
  
And I kissed him. Hard. Probably not the most respectful thing to do in front of my parents and brother, but I knew they wouldn't mind too much.  
  
A marriage that will last forever based on one candle staying lit?  
  
Then I'll make sure our fire never goes out.

**_The End_**

**__**

**_A.N: _**I hope everyone enjoyed this story, personally, I'm glad that it's done, because now I can get on with a few other projects **: )**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me on this story and enjoyed it enough to help me keep it going!

Please be kind and review again, tell me what you thought! **: )**


End file.
